A what if story
by Commander3428961
Summary: (AU. What if each member of teams RWBY and JNPR had something to hide? What if the fall of Beacon took too great a toll on them? What if the VYTAL Festival was interrupted? What if this summary said too much about this story, before anyone even reads it! Read and find out.
1. Intro: VYTAL interrupted

(This is an odd one. But don't worry. I hope it entertains you.)

Team RWBY was preparing for the team round, of the VYTAL Tournament.

Ruby asked her team, "Alright! We ready, girls?" She had been preparing for this, for a long time. She hoped her team was ready for the circumstances.

Weiss said, "I am ready, to represent Beacon! Let's win this tournament, and prove ourselves as Huntresses!" She was ready. She had to keep positive. She couldn't let her secret get out. She couldn't. She loved her teammates. She didn't want to harm them.

Blake said, "I'm ready. The sooner we win, the sooner we can graduate." She was ready to win the tournament. But do it slowly. This tournament, helped her hide her secrets. She hoped that this tournament went slowly. But not TOO slowly.

Yang said, "Ready when you are, Sis!" She pounded her gauntlets together. She was ready to win. For her school and her team. But she couldn't stop thinking, about the cash prize.

Ruby laughed, "Alright! Let's go!" She loved her team. But as she prepared for the tournament, she couldn't help but look on everything that had happened, the past school year. Everything that happened, but could be undone. Was it all... Just a joke?

She shrugged the thought off. She said to herself, " No! Don't think like that. Have to win this!" She couldn't keep thinking negatively. There were some positive things in the world.

As they were ready for battle something happened.

In the stands, Cinder watched, her smirk practically wiped off of her face. She knew her mistress' plan, but this was not part of it. Emerald and Mercury were in shock. Something going on, that Cinder didn't know about? This could be huge.

In the control room, Oobleck and Port saw what happened. Oobleck told the guard, "What's going on? Does anyone know what that thing is?"

The guard replied, "No, Sir. No one does. Whatever it is, it's messing with all transmissions from Vacuo to Patch." He looked to the screen, "No one can tell what that is. In any one of the Four Kingdoms."

It was at this moment, everyone was in shock and fear. Team RWBY, could only stand in surprise, as they saw the event.

A gigantic white portal appeared. Out of it, stepped four individuals. All female, dressed in the weirdest get-up you can find.

One was tall, blonde, and had a generously gifted body. She was dressed in a top hat, and what would be a tuxedo (if women wore tuxedos). On her hands were golden gauntlets. In front of her right eye, was a monocle. In her one hand, was an umbrella.

Next to her was a cat Faunus. Her cat ears showing, goggles in front of her eyes, black hair that stretched past her neck, and a very revealing outfit. Wrapped around her waist was a whip.

Then, was a woman dressed in an... Odd fashion choice to say the least. The right half, a Snow-white dress that looked like a respective business suit. The left half, was a black suit, that looked like a gangster's outfit. White hair, that she had cut short with her sword. There was a mask, that looked like the other half of her face, over her left side. Over her right eye, was a scar. The mask covered her entire left half, of her face. She had a sword in her hand, and a gun on her belt. She had on one black heel, and one white heel.

Finally, the strangest looking one of these women. She was dressed in a purple suit, with matching pants, and black combat boots. On the back of her suit, was a red hood. She had purple leather gloves, and a scythe in her hands. In her pockets, were just a bunch of knives. She had scars on her face, and make-up. More make-up, than any woman would usually wear. Made her look like a clown. Her make-up and scars looked like a permanent smile. Her messy hair, somewhat brown with red highlights... But mostly dyed... Green.

The strangest woman looked at the oddly fashioned woman. She said to her, "Go ahead, take the mask off." She whispered in her ear, "Cause a little chaos."

The shorter woman gave in. She sighed, and took off her mask. Shocking the world, once more. The left side of her face... A combination of first, second, and third degree burns.

The woman with the top hat looked behind her. She yelled into the portal, with a Cockney accent, "Oi! You just gonna stand there, or are you louts going to come through the damn portal?!"

They soon got their answer. A masculine voice replied, "This takes time!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR assembled. They looked at their opponents.

The green haired woman looked at Weiss, "Hello, Beautiful." She combed her hair with one of her knives.

The Cockney women yelled, "Oi! Joker! We aren't here, to socialize with the past!" She looked up at Cinder, smirking, "We're 'ere to secure the future."

Ruby asked, "Future?"

The 'Joker' looked at the silver eyed girl, showing that she had the same silver eyes. She said, "You have a lot to go through, in the next few days." She then looked at Phyrra, "Including BOTH of your secrets, being reveled." Joker whispered to Phyrra, "Don't trust Ozpin."

Team RWBY then looked at the four women, who came out of the portal. They realized something.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang... Had become Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman, and the Penguin.

(A/N: This is the only story I have, where Yang is the Penguin. Don't worry. More chapters coming soon.)


	2. The future of our heroes

(So hear it is. The next part of the story. I warn you though, it may be a bit rushed)

(VYTAL Tournament. Hour after portal opened).

Team RWBY stood in shock. They saw, but they couldn't believe. These women looked just like them, just older. They couldn't believe how much they would change.

Team JNPR rushed to their side, ready to fight. They too, couldn't believe what they saw.

Penguin said, smiling at Jaune, "Oh. There's a face I haven't seen in a while." She walked up to him, "I was starting to miss it." She whispered to him, in a caring manner, "Never doubt how strong you are. You're one of the strongest men I've met, Jaune. Your father's shadow can't cast over you anymore. Never forget that." Before she walked away, "Oh, and, before today ends, tell Pyhrra 'ow you really feel. Don't just stand by, and be a moron." She walked away.

Jaune started to think. That woman, is supposed to be the future Yang. Did Yang really feel that way? Did she think he was strong? He too had a secret. One that hid in his mind. A secret about his strength.

Joker looked at Pyhrra. She said, "You know, the next few days are quite hard on you. Oz makes you an offer, you don't want to refuse." She walked around, "Because it could increase your own power." She started laughing, "Both over polarity, and over something else."

Pyhrra could only stand in awe and fear, as Joker had known that. The people who knew her, knew that her semblance was polarity. But her second secret... How? She'd told no one. How could she know?

Ren and Nora were cornered by Two-Face. She was pointing her sword at them. She said, trying to smile with her deformities "It's been a long time, since we last saw you two." She started looking at her coin, "This coin, is like you two. Pure opposite, yet inseparable." She went into her more evil voice, the smile disappearing, "I don't think coins, keep secrets from friends, though!"

Ren looked at her, in fear. He said, "Weiss we meant to tell you. I just wanted to keep Nora safe." He looked to her burnt face, "But I can hardly say you were safe, whatever happened to you."

Weiss' more evil half replied, in festering anger, "This was your fault!" She shot a round of dust from her revolver sword. She yelled, "You were supposed to help in the battle, and you ABANDONED ME!" She brought up her coin, "This was all I had left, after that!" She calmed down. She said, "But we'll let bygones be bygones." She looked over to the portal, smiling (which was incredibly painful given the burns on her left side of her face). She said, "You joined me, soon enough. Don't keep your secrets forever."

The two looked at each other. Nora, who was usually cheery and talkative, was now quiet and afraid. Ren, usually quiet and calm, was now worried beyond belief, and started to babble on fear.

Team RWBY could only stand there,examining their future selves. They were all shocked to say the least. Ruby could only wonder what Joker meant by 'going through a lot.' She wondered what could have caused the scars on her face. Or why she was wearing make-up. She knew that, like herself, everyone on her team had a secret. But what turns them into that, was beyond her.

Weiss was terrified by what she saw. Her face, which she was so beautiful, becomes inflamed. Her own self looked, like a monster. But what happens to her, didn't matter. She was petrified by Ruby's counterpart. She wondered what could turn a sweet girl like Ruby, into a psychopath with a frightening, scar-caused smile. Her own self, was nothing but duality. Evil duality.

Blake couldn't think at a moment. She could only stare, at the woman she would later become. The woman said, smiling, "Yeah. Pretty hot, huh?" She walks forward, "The next few days, help to define the next 20 years."

They all heard this. 20 years? That's how far back they came from?

Yang looked at her future self. She did look older. Taller, longer hair... Better gifted in... Certain areas.

Yang said, "How old are you?" She'd wondered. She couldn't tell.

The Penguin bore a smirk. She said, "I'm 35 years old. The next decade or so, is pretty hard on you."

Two-Face had a look of impatience (on both of her faces). She yelled at the portal, "What are you four waiting on?! Ozpin's reunion party?!" She gestured forward, "Get over here!"

Four voices, two masculine, two feminine said, "Fine!" They stepped out from the portal. Two men, two women.

The first man was dressed in armor, similar to that of a knight. On his left hip was a sword. Each of his sides, had a holster with a pistol in it. In his left hand, was a mask. A red mask, that reflected slightly, looking bullet proof. He was an Aryan (Blonde hair, blue eyes). On the back of his armor, was a hood colored crimson.

Next to him was a woman, holding onto his arm. Almost like love. The woman had long red hair, green eyes, and was dressed in gladiatorial armor. Her armor was made from plant.

The second man was wearing armor, metal with bullets everywhere. Beneath the armor, was green robes with slight purple sleeves. In his hand was a metal mask, one half orange, the other blank metal. He had black hair, once a ponytail now cut short. He had purple eyes, one of which was blank with a scar over it. He looked like an assassin.

The final one, the other woman, stood next to the assassin looking man. She too had a mask. In her one hand, her mask. A mask that looked, like it was made of straw. In the other hand, a hat like that of a witch. In her arm, was a hammer. The symbol on the hammer, was a heart cut in half. In the other side of the hammer, was a Jack-O-Latern like face. Her outfit, looking like a Texas preacher. She had a noose, loose around her neck. She had short red hair, and blue eyes. She had a smile, that could frighten the devil himself.

Team JNPR held up their weapons and prepared to strike. They stopped, as the gladiator woman raised her hand, and plants bursted from the ground. They were stuck in place.

They stopped, and looked at the four people in front of them. They couldn't believe it. The future looked bleak.

Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, and Nora... Had become Red Hood, Poison Ivy, Deathstroke, and the Scarecrow.

(A/N: There's that. Don't like it? That's up to you. I will respect your opinions. See you next time.)


	3. Battle of VYTAL (Long and confusing)

(Well... Now we see the past battle the future).

Ozpin sat in his office, seeing what was happening. He was horrified by what he saw. Everything he wanted to avoid, followed him to Beacon.

The Joker tapped one of her knives, against a camera. She said, "Ozzy. I know you're watching." She laughed under her breath, "When we're done here, you and Jimmy are next." She proceeded to stab the camera. She then rejoined her team.

Penguin said to her, smirking, "You couldn't wait, to our 'beloved 'eadmaster' a message, could you?" She looked to crowds. Then, to her younger self. She said, "Well, you all came to see a fight." She waved her arms out, "'Ow bout a fight, between team RWBY..." She wrapped her arms around her criminal comrades, "And us?!"

The crowds begin to murmur. They randomized, and the results came. Teams RWBY, and JNPR versus team... Well, no one know what to call them.

Port asked them, "What do you call yourselves?"

The future selves of the two teams looked at each other. The eight of them yelled together, in unison, "The Legion of Doom!" They raised their weapons and got ready to fight. Those who wore masks, put their masks on. Penguin took off her top hat, and placed her monocle in her pocket. She raised her umbrella, and nodded to Catwoman, who raised up her whip.

The fight began. Jaune ran up to the Red Hood, and tried to strike him with his sword. However, his thirty-year old self, managed to shoot him. The bullet hit Jaune's right arm, causing him to drop his sword. Jaune ran up to the Hood, and fought him hand to hand. However, the Red Hood was more experienced and skilled. Jaune attempted to hit Hood in the face. But, the Red Hood grabbed his hand, threw him down. In ten seconds, Jaune was on his back. Defeated. The Hood said, disappointed, "Was I really THIS stupid, when I was that age?" Jaune could only groan in pain.

Pyhrra saw Jaune was in danger, she ran up to go help him. She was stopped, when a python-like vine sprouted from the ground, and wrapped around her ankles. She fell over, and was lifted off the ground. Poison Ivy smirked, seeing her younger self defeated. She repeatedly smacked her against the floor. She laughed as Pyhrra moaned in pain.

Ren was attempting to fight Deathstroke. He was losing. The assassin dodged his punches, as if they were nothing. His armor was apparently bullet proof. Ren tried to shoot him, but the bullets just bounced right off his armor. Deathstroke turned invisible, and got behind Ren. He beat him down with his staff, and Ren got back up. The two fought in martial arts. Until Ren, was on his back. Deathstroke took his sword, and chopped off Ren's ponytail. Ren looked over to Nora, hoping she could help, as Deathstroke placed his foot on Ren's throat.

Nora had problems of her own. She tried to swing her hammer at Scarecrow, who dodged it like wind. Scarecrow hit Nora in the face. Ruby shot an electrical charge at Nora. She absorbed it, and tried to use it against Scarecrow. However, the older woman could only laugh in amusement. She looked at her younger self, speaking in a frighteningly calm, neutral voice. She said, "Have you forgotten? I'm you!" She grabbed Nora's hand, "We have the same semblance!" She ripped Nora's hammer, out of her hands. She slammed it into Nora. She said, placing her foot on Nora's face, "So predictable. Your tactics, your powers..." She smirked, "Your greatest fear." She kneeled down, and whispered, "Be sure to get your Chemistry degree, before your Psychology degree." She knocked Nora out, and walked away.

Yang was trying to fight Penguin, to no avail. She tried to use Ember Cecilia, Penguin dodged it. To the point where it had no shots left. She tried to punch Penguin, she was too fast. She tried to kick her, she caught her legs, and threw her down. Yang got angry enough, to activate her Semblance. Penguin smiled. Yang charged, and Penguin shot a bullet from her umbrella. The bullet, hit Yang's left hip. Yang moaned in pain, and got back up. Penguin beat her down, to when she couldn't get back up. Yang fell unconscious, and Penguin went to join her teammates.

Blake tried to charge at Penguin, but Catwoman whipped her down. The two fought, Blake making her duplicates. Catwoman caught the real Blake, and defeated her. Stealing Gamboul Shroud, and shooting her in the knee with it. Blake felt pain, and held her wounded leg. Catwoman walked over to her, and picked her pockets. She took as much lien, as she could. Not much to find. Then, walked to Penguin, and fist bumped her.

Weiss was sword-dueling Two-Face. She was losing, as Two-Face could predict every move before she made it. Soon, Weiss was stabbed in the hip. She fell down, onto her rear. She looked in fear, as the half-burned criminal was about to finish her off. However, she brought out a coin and said, "Let's see, what Fate has in store." She showed the 'Heads' side. She said, in the normal voice, "You go unscratched.." She showed the other side. She said, in the evil voice, "You don't." She flipped the coin. It landed on 'Heads.' She said, "Your lucky." She flipped the coin again. It landed on tails, "But she's not." She raised her gun.

Weiss asked, in fear, "Who?" She wondered who her counterpart was going to shoot.

Two-Face looked to her younger self, "Your leader." She aimed at Ruby. Weiss got up, in pain, and rushed Two-Face. She tackled her to the ground. The bullet fired, but it only grazed Ruby's red highlight. Two-Face, knocked Weiss unconscious. She whispered to her, "You shouldn't worry, about losing control to me, Weiss. Duality, is often a good thing." She walked away.

Ruby had been Scythe-dueling with the Joker. The clown couldn't shut up. She said, "You know, fighting can get pretty bloody. So, watch the suit. It wasn't cheap." She looked over at Weiss, "She'd know, she bought it." She started laughing, looking back at Ruby, "Have you told her yet?"

Ruby stood confused, "Told her what?" She didn't know what the madwoman was talking about. She had a lot of things, she hadn't told Weiss. But she was dying to.

Joker replied, smiling with cruelty, "A woman can't hide her true feelings forever." She converted her Crescent Rose, to sniper mode, "So why hide it, at all." She shot at Ruby, missing as the girl used her Semblance. Then, she saw Two-Face's bullet graze her. She said, "You may want to check on your friend."

Ruby looked to see Weiss, laying unconscious on her back. Her face showed fear. Joker got a hit on Ruby's leg. The silver eyed teenager went down, like a sack of potatoes.

Joker walked over to her. She said to the audience, her foot on Ruby's back, "We win!" The crowd was shocked. Joker continued, " No need to worry, ladies and gentle-man. They're not dead! If they were, we wouldn't be here!" She started laughing, insanely. She pointed to each one, of the two teams, "None of their wounds, are permeant." She laughed again. She said, "Yeah, I heard one of the audience say 'the clown's wearing a cheap suit!'" She looked a little angry, "I'll have you know, it was nowhere NEAR cheap!" She gestured to the pile of ash, where the portal once was. She said, "I had to pay for it, and for our little journey back here!" She looked to the camera, "Remember, Ozzy boy..." She grabbed the camera, and held it to her face, "You're next." She looked at Cinder, "Oh, the things you will do in the future." She faced the audience again, "As of tonight, the chaos begins! Three of the teams, of Beacon Academy are hiding something!" She spun around, "The headmasters of the Academies are hiding something. A team from Haven, is hiding something." She pulled out a detonator. She said, "I for now, we bid the Kingdom of Vale goodbye!" She looked to her teammates, "Off we go."

The eight of them left the arena, getting Penguin's hat back on her head. They ran as fast as they could. Joker pressed the detonator. She said, "Amazing, the Vale bomb squad." She looked at her watch, "Hiding bombs, beneath a colosseum."

An explosion leveled the colosseum. Those who survived the explosion, scattered everywhere. Looking for a way back to safety.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, came together, and looked for survivors. They helped as many as they could. After they were done, they gathered in Ozpin's office.

The Headmaster of Beacon looked to his students. He said, looking them in their faces, "It has occurred to the attention of the staff of Beacon, that teams are keeping secrets from us. As well, as from one another." He handed out the papers, "You three, being these teams. In here, the all of us..." He gestured to himself, Qrow, Glynda, Winter, Ironwood, and the other two professors of Beacon, "Will listen to you. To hear your secrets."

The twelve of them looked at each other, in nervousness. They had no idea what would happen.

Ozpin simply made a batch of cookies, and said, "So, who wants to start?"

(A/N: There's that. Next time, we learn the first secret.)


	4. Ruby Rose: Class Clown (little rushed)

(Well, here we go. Apologies if this chapter sucks).

(Ozpin's office. One hour after explosion).

Ruby volunteered to tell her secret first. She said, "I'll go first, Professor." She looked down, "My secret just maybe the darkest of all." She clenched her fists together. She didn't want to think about it. Qrow put a hand on her shoulder.

Ozpin said to his prize pupil, "Very well. We shall hear you first, Miss Rose." He sat down, and got ready to listen.

Ruby sighed. She said, "When I was younger, my mother would tell me stories of heroes. Heroes who save people, and fight monsters." Her hands started shaking, "When she died, I started reading other stories."

She remembered when she first picked up a comic. She started laughing. She said, "I discovered everything about good and evil." She looked at her uncle, "Uncle Qrow taught me. He told me that not everyone is good. There is evil in this world. Even we don't want there to be. But, we should always try to be happy." She took out a picture book from her pocket. She said, pointing to a picture, "One day, I saw first hand what happens, when society is threatened." The picture had an image of Vale's Prime Minister at the time, with words 'dead by knife' above it. Ruby continued, "From what I was told, there's order and there's chaos. When criminals say they want other criminals dead, or a truck load of soldiers to blow up.." Her hands shook again, "People act calm, to an extent. But, when this happens..." She pointed to the picture, "Everyone loses their minds! I saw people running everywhere, trying to avoid getting shot. Fighting amongst each other. Killing just to get away. Chaos. I became fascinated with chaos. How it can happen, why it happens..." She started laughing, "How to cause it. Then, as I got older, my family helped me to understand right and wrong."

Qrow simply looked away. He remembered when Ruby stole gasoline from him, at the age of ten, and tried to light a book store in fire. He stopped her, thank God, but she was still a little chaotic in her childhood.

Soon Ruby continued, "I began to see that humans, can be just as bad as Grimm." She began laughing, "I saw it myself one day."

She started to remember, "I was just walking calmly down the streets of Vale." Her smile faded, "I saw a man, being murdered by a woman." She looked at Yang, "The woman we know as Raven. Yang's mother. She told me, that everything man stands for is wrong." She took out her scroll, "She gave me pictures of the cruelty of men, and the failure of Huntsmen to stop them."

The others lioked at the pictures, as Ruby downloaded them onto a large screen. It showed people doing evil things. Stealing, murder, drugs, everything you can think of. All for money.

Ruby said to them, "On that day I began to wonder..." Her fists clenched in anget, "All the good we do.. All the Grimm we kill, and crooks put away..." She stared out the window, "Is it all just.. Just some big joke?" She started to laugh once more. He showed a picture of herself, ripping a Grimm apart. She said, "If it is, I decided to laugh along with it. Whenever I saw crowds, I saw so many faces. So few smiles." She took out a knife, "So I decided, I should try to change that." She stopped. Her smile turned to a frown, "But I knew my mother would never want that. So, her sake, and that of my own sanity, I stopped acting like that." She looked at her team, "I was surrounded by people who are now my friends. I know they wouldn't want to see me act like that either."

Her friends came to comfort her. She thought _But I always wondered, if it is all just a joke._

Ozpin saw the Team comfort each other. His heart warmed, seeing people bond like that. He said, "Very good. Now, the next person, shall state their secret." He looks at Weiss. He says to her, "Your time traveling counterpart said something about control. What sid she mean?"

Weiss could only sit there in fear, contemplating her response.

(Next up is Weiss' secret.)


	5. Weiss or Ice?

(Alright. Sorry if it sucks).

Weiss sighed, "Okay. I'll tell you." She looked around, "But whatever happens, doesn't leave this room."

Everyone in the room, agreed. Ozpin even said, "Everything you say is confidential here, Miss Schnee. I can assure you of that."

Weiss said, a grim look on her face, "It all started, years ago."

 **(FLASHBACK. WEISS POV)**

I was always disagreeing with my father. This often lead to , out of sheer rage at losing an argument. Other times, because he could.

Then, came that one day. He said to me, "Weiss. Your mother wanted me to show you this." He extended his hand. In it, was a silver coin. It shined to me. He said, "This coin belonged your great-great-grandmother Schnee. She had the belief that everything is two sided." He scoffed, "She also believed that no decision could be made, without results. There is no decision, according to her, that fate couldn't decide. Every decision based on chance." He smirked, "I have my own use for this coin."

He slapped me. He said, "Heads, I do it again. Tails, I don't." He flipped it, and it landed on heads. I could tell that it was supposed to land on tails. He cheated.

For years, I was abused by my father. My mother ignored me, my sister left, and my brother hated me. My family was broken. My father would always use the coin, to determine whether or not I got hit. It was always fixed.

One day, after the abuse, I heard a voice. It sounded like me yet... Evil. She said, "Get him back, Weiss. The man is destroying the family name. He abuses you, his own daughter! We have to get back at him!"

I asked her, "Who are you?"I had no idea. She's been there ever since.

She said, "Call me.. Ice. Yes, that works. Big bad Ice."

From that day on, she was there. She never left. I heard her, saw her in dreams. An evil woman, with an indescribable appearance. Often, I would become the other person.

One day, my family butler, Klein, took me to the therapist. They diagnosed me, with split persona disorder. Ice, was my other persona. She hated the world. Saw it as a cold hateful place. So, why not act the same way.

It would continue. Ignorance, abuse, hate.. Ice was always there. She never gave a nonviolent suggestion. Sometimes, she even wanted to kill people. I never wanted to give in to her. To hurt anyone, let alone kill them. I couldn't. One day though, when I left home for Beacon, I stabbed father in the knee, paralyzed my mother with a drug I slipped in her alcohol.. Then, I killed Whitley, my own brother. Ice took control. She took a steak knife, and stabbed him right in the throat. Then, I stole my father's will. I got it verified, once he was dead, the Schnee family fortune would go to me and Winter. Let her have some, while take the rest and run the company. Then, I burned the will, and came to Beacon.

On the day I arrived, Ice was at the weakest I'd ever felt. She was around, when I felt negative emotions. However, I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. The most beautiful woman, I had ever seen. However, when that woman fell into my luggage, Ice came out. Though still, pretty weak. I've not seen, felt, nor heard from her, since that day.

That woman.. Would later become my team leader. A woman had more reasons, to love.

My leader, who helped me to vanquish HER, for good. The woman, who'd never turn her back to me. Who never gave up on me.

Ruby Rose.

But even then, Ice is still there. She's just waiting. Biding her time, till something else happens. That's why I have the coin. Chance, is all there is in this world so cruel.

 **(FLASHBACK OVER. THRID POV).**

Weiss held still, showing her coin to everyone. She said, in shame, "Now, you all know my secrets." She looked away from Ruby. She said, "Including one, I should have shared a long time ago."

Ruby walked over to Weiss calmly. She grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. Ruby said, a heartfelt smile on her face, "I love you too, Weiss."

(MEANWHILE)

Joker stood in a warehouse, looking up at the night sky. She stood between her dearest sister, and her friend. Two-Face looked at the Joker. She said, "Remember that? When we confessed?"

Joker laughed, "Yeah. Couldn't forget." She walked to Two-Face's other side. Her burnt side. She said, "You know, I never stopped feeling that way, about you." She kissed her friend's burnt half of her face. She looked at Penguin, who nodded in approval.

Two-Face said, after Joker kissed her, "Ow."

Joker asked, in sadistic humor, "Still a little sensitive?"

Two-Face replied, "No, no you're standing on my foot- OF COURSE WE'RE STILL SENSITIVE!" She looked for her coin, and couldn't find it.

Catwoman walked over, and asked with a smile, "Looking for this?" She held the coin in her hand.

Two-Face grabbed the coin out of her hand. She yelled, "You keep your dirty paws off that!"

Penguin laughed. She said, "Oh, how time has changed us." She looked over to the weapons being stock piled in the warehouse, "Especially, our line of work." She muttered, "Soon, everything will be the way we want it."

(Ozpin's office).

The Headmaster of Beacon said, "Well now, I guess it's time for your secret, Miss Belladonna."

Blake sighed. She said, "Yes sir."

(Cliffhanger. Yeah. I can do that too.)


	6. Blake Belladonna: Master Thief

(Finally, the Cat's origin).

Blake said, looking around, "I don't know if I'm ready. I almost never been ready." She clenched her fists in fear, "I still don't think I am."

Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder. She said, smiling, "Don't worry. We're hear for you. We'll never share your secrets. Tell us, and you'll never have to say it again."

Blake looked at the sincerity in Yang's eyes. She said, "Okay. Just once. No more."

 **(FLASHBACK. BLAKE POV)**

I've been engaging in certain activities, since I was a kid. I've seen humans act cruel to Faunus. Seen equality, and inequality. I joined the White Fang, to make a difference. My father was a proud member of the group. My mother, only wanted us to be happy.

I remember the first time, I saw a Faunus break a law. A wolf Faunus, who stole from a butcher's shop. He was only a boy, no older than six at the time. With our help, he got away. My mother said, "That was a kind thing you did, Blake. Not all Faunus can support themselves. Particularly, in a human ruled world." She smiled, "Even though we can, I'm glad that you put yourself aside to help another."

I was happy. The rest of the world didn't matter me. My parents were happy. I was happy. I didn't care about the rest of the world, at the time. All I cared about, was my family and our happiness.

One day though, that happiness ended. My mother had gotten deathly ill. She laid in bed, for the remaining three months of her life. I would climb up beside her. I was ten years old, when she died. Her last words to me were, "Even in death, I love you, Blake. Nothing can change that." She died, that same day.

Soon enough, my father lost his mind. He couldn't take the stress of losing his wife. He clung on to me, like he never wanted me out of his sight. He started drinking, and everyday before he drank, he told me to leave the room. Said it was a side of himself, he never wanted me to see. I always did, but I wanted to see why. I peeked from behind the door. I saw him destroy a number of things, when I wasn't there. He said, "All men are the same, Blake. Whether they be Human, or Faunus. Some men are fine upstanding gentlemen. Others, cruel. Full of greed. Wanting only good things for themselves, the good of others, never crossing their minds."

I decided, from that day on, I would keep an eye on the men I met in my life. One day, my father drank himself to death. Oddly enough, his last words were also, "I love you, Blake." Then, his eyes closed for ever.

I shook him. I asked, through tears, "Daddy?" I shook him once more, the crying intensified, "Daddy?" He still wouldn't wake up.

I cried, until my tear ducts ran dry. The White Fang found me, and recruited me. I studied the art of taking, what doesn't belong to me. I quickly rose up the ranks, till I was their top thief. I often stole, giving to those who needed kindness. Or often, just when I needed something.

Then, I remembered my mother's words, "I'm glad you put yourself aside, to help another."

I decided to leave the White Fang. There was nothing, they could offer me anymore. So, I came to Beacon. Hoping to follow my mother's words, and put myself aside for the sake of others.

But, I still think about thievery.

 **(FLASHBACK OVER. THIRD POV).**

Blake looked down, hoping to receive her punishment. However, she was heard, and her friends comforted her. She was glad to have told her secret. It only lead, to greater things.

(Next, we get Yang. Then, Team JNPR.)


	7. Yang Xiao Long: Servant of Vacuo

(Okay. Time for Yang's secret ).

(Ozpin's office. One hour after explosion.)

The Headmaster of Beacon looked around, and his,students. He said, "I believe we should conclude Team RWBY's secrets with Miss Xiao Long." He walked around, "She is the oldest member of Team RWBY. So, her secret may surprise you all."

Yang said, with a sad look on her face, "I guess it's clear, I wasn't one hundred percent raised on Patch." She sighed, and spoke in an English accent, "I was only partially raised there." She looked to her sister, "Ruby would know. I love my sister, and we are close, but I wasn't always there."

She took out a patch from her pocket, showing the British flag. She continued, "I always obsessed with figuring out why my mother left. So much so, that eventually, Dad couldn't stand it." She looked to Qrow, "So he had my uncle, put me on a boat to Vacuo.

Qrow said, bearing his own English accent, "Because my family came from Vacuo, long before we came to Patch. So it made sense that I showed her around." He looked out the window, "We came from a section called, 'Servants Home', where most of the Cockneys are from." He sighed, "Yang was not always a well mannered girl, Tai thought she might need a lesson in manners. So, he shipped her off to a boarding school in England. We enrolled her, and I came back to Remnant."

Yang continued, "I would miss my family, but I knew I had to stay there, at least until summer." She took out a picture of Ruby as a baby. She said, "But I always kept this around. To remind me, why I was there. To keep her safe." She looked down, "I was always the violent child. I loved my sister with all my heart. I still do. But, I have hurt others in the past. Terribly. I didn't want to do that, to my own sister." She walked over, and enveloped her sister in a bear hug. After she let go she continued, "Then, when classes were over, I'd walk down to Servant's Home."Her accent started to shift to Cockney, "I saw 'ow things were. The violence, the filth, the corruption in the British government. I began to see 'ow the Cockneys were treated, and became part of it. I often started fights, and finished them." She lifted the bottom of her shirt, and removed some kind of device. She said, "This helps me appear, like I can walk normally." She walked around, waddling like a Penguin, "This happened to me, after a fight gone wrong. They gave me this machine, but I still kept fighting. Then, I found something out."

She took out a picture. A picture of the Branwen family. Her mother, Raven Branwen, and Qrow, with their parents. They looked rather rich.

Yang signaled Qrow, to tell that story. The old drunk said, "The Branwen family was once, one of the most powerful families in Vacuo. Arguably the most powerful in Servant's Home. Made me, my sister, and our parents targets. Dad died, we sailed away to Mistral. In adulthood, Raven and I got to Patch. Voyage destroyed the fortune though. Mom died, and Raven and I were raised by a rather.." He tried to find the right words, "Violent tribe."

Yang picked up from there, "I started thinking, if the corrupt people in Vacuo hadn't killed my grandfather, and we'd found Patch another way, my family would be RUNNING, Vacuo." She sighed, "But I knew Ruby wouldn't want me thinking that way. So, when my schooling was finished in Vacuo.." She went back to her normal way of speaking, "I came back to Patch, for good. Till, I enrolled in Beacon. Then, I decided I'd help all Four Kingdoms another way."

Ozpin wrote down the last detail of what Yang said. He told them all, "That should conclude Team RWBY's secrets." He looked to Team JNPR, "We'll be hearing all of your secrets next."


	8. Secrets of JNPR (Long and confusing)

(Okay. All of Team JNPR's secrets on one page. I'm sorry, especially if it sucks ).

Team JNPR sighed. Jaune went first. He said, "My father was a hero. I wanted be the same. Someone people would call upon when they need me." His face turned dark, "But no matter what I did, I could never measure up to him. Everything I did that would be considered heroic, he'd already done when he was younger. But, even though he'd defeated them, many criminals kept going. Kept committing crimes. I knew from that day on, you can't let some criminals live." His fists clenched in anger, "I wanted to be a greater hero than my father. I decided, if I wanted to be a hero, I'd have to get my hands dirty." His expression changed to sadness, "Then... My father died. I knew that he wouldn't want me, to take another life. I came to Beacon, to hopefully, find another way."

Pyhrra put s hand on Jaune's shoulder. She said, showing empathy, "Jaune, you are a hero. Ti your team. Your friends. Your father can't overshadow you here." Her smile faded, turning to an expression of guilt. She said, "Your secret is no darker than my own."

 **(FLASHBACK PYHRRA POV).**

I was always fascinated with plants. Mainly, because my family owned a fliwer shop. My mother would always say, smiling, "Pyhrra, people should appreciate the flowers more. Unlike people, who will do evil things and stab others in the back, a plant is sinless." She would also say, "Regardless, while I do want people to care more about plants, I want people to care for their fellow people as well. The well being of others, should always come before that of yourself."

I would never forget those words. I had a good life. I had a family to love, abd who loved me. I began to obsess with flowers, and visited my mother's store more often. I saw what she talking about. People would just walk by the store, and say that it was a dying business. I believed it was more. This started some fights between me, and the neighborhood kids.

My father voluntarily taught me how to fight. He said to me, "If you have something you believe in, and you're willing to fight for it, I will teach you."

He taught me everything he knew, about hand to hand combat. I learned, and won every fight I've been in, since then. Eventually, I started thinking something different. I got more customers into the shop, but I started to think og plants as.. Better. Humans have been around a long time, and have made countless mistakes. Plants have been around longer, and have made no mistakes. Plants pay humans no mind. Humans, cut plants down just for the hell of it. Humans watch people, such as myself, fight for entertainment. Plants, keep their attention on the sun, all the time, and survive.

Humans do things, many of these things evil, for stupid reasons. Plants, do nothing more than survive. How could humans POSSIBLY BE BETTER?!

But then, I started to see something, I thought would never be possible. Humans caring for plants. Giving them water, planting seeds, everything my mother told me about plants. I remembered my mother's words, "The well being of others, should always come before that of yourself." So, I stopped thinking that way. When I came to Beacon, and met my friends, I started thinking positively towards my fellow humans.

But, I still want people to care about plants more. I don't want people to just ignore them. But, I must put their well being before that of plants.

 **(FLASHBACK OVER. THIRD POV).**

Pyhrra looked down, shamed by what she had said. Her friends comforted her. They gave her the help she needed. They hugged her, in a massive bear hug.

Ren sighed, "I guess it's my turn." He closed his eyes, and to think. He said, trying to hold back tears, "I was mostly raised in a village called, 'Kuroyuri.' My family lived there, until a Grimm destroyed it, killing them. Before they died, my father told me something about my family. He said, while we kill Grimm, we don't kill humans. If we do, we don't do it for petty reasons, like money. We only do it, for the reason of enforcing Justice. If they can't be apprehended, the criminal must die." His fist clenched in anger, and the tears started to run, "When they died, I swore to carry on that value. I met Nora, and knew she wouldn't want me to kill for vengeance." He looked to Nora, smiling through his tears, "She's my oldest friend. For a time, my only friend. She even told me her secrets." He looked to the window, reminiscing, "After that, I started training. Training to be a warrior, like my father. I would become stronger, and help enforce Justice. Then, I saw the same criminal, multiple times. He was a repeat murderer. I too, saw some criminals never learn. There was a bounty on him. Dead or alive. I wanted to ignore it. Then, he tried to kill Nora. I protected her. I killed him. I dragged his body back to the police, and collected the money. Then, I thought that I would continue. Money would be regardless, I would just end those who needed to be ended." He looked to Nora, "Then, I thought about Nora. Knowing that she wouldn't want me being that way. So, for her sake, and the sake of my family's last wishes, I decided not to think like that. I don't decide, when my fellow men, live or die."

They all looked at Nora. She said, "I thought talking about my secrets would get easier with time." She sighed, "But some pains never go away."

 **(FLASHBACK. NORA POV** ).

I was raised in a small village, a few miles away from Kuroyuri. I was raised by mother, and my grandfather. My dad was a huntsman, who died in the field. My mother was his wife, the only woman I know who was both a Huntress and a Psychologist.

My grandfather,Jonathan, (he never liked being called John. I could never figure out why) was a scientist. He was a Psychologist and a Chemist. He saw fear as a disease, and was using chemicals to find the cure.

He said to me, when I saw him working one day, "Nora. My precious young granddaughter. Do you know what fear does?" I shook my head, indicating 'no.' He said, "Fear attracts Grimm. Grimm is why Huntsman and Huntresses exist. It's why my daughter, your mother, is putting herself in danger. I don't like that." He would always use chemicals to try to find a cure for fear.

I would watch him work, whenever mom wasn't around. I too grew an obsession with fear. Except, unlike my grandfather, I was not interested in curing fear. I was interested in CAUSING it. I would scare people, animals, it was all the same.

One day, my grandfather said, "Nora, I want you to know something. Fear is not a good thing. Even if you enjoy scaring people, it will only lead to bad things. Trust me. The good of another, is much better than their fear."

I would continue to heed those words. One day, my mom died of a disease. She died of pneumonia. Grandpa Jonathan, continued his research. He showed sadness over Mom's death, but he still kept going. Soon enough, he worked himself too hard. He died of stress. But he left his work behind.

Little known fact, my grandfather taught me Chemistry and Psychology, privately. He was like a private tutor, who you never had to pay. It was excellent. I knew enough to reverse engineer his work, and make it into something else. A gas that can make people's worst fears, come to life. I loved scaring people. Now, I could do it so much better.

However, I was alone. No one to care for me. I left my house, keeping my notes with me. I toured around, using my notes to create the chemical with whatever materials I could find. It felt so much fun, to scare the crap out of people. I never wanted to stop. They mocked me, for having no family, I made their fears come to life.

Then, when I met Ren, I was introduced to helping others, as opposed to scaring them. It felt good, to help someone else. So, I left my finished chemistry work, and stuck with Ren. Eventually, I grew pretty close to him. Then, for his sake, I gave up making fear gas. I still have my notes, hidden away, but for his sake, my family's sake, and that of my own sanity, I don't use them anymore.

But I'm still trying to get my psychology and chemistry degrees, here at Beacon. I'd like to improve my fear formula.

 **(FLASHBACK OVER. THRID POV).**

Nora looked to Ren, and embraced him. Unsure of the future. In the distance, someone was watching them.

Scarecrow watched them from across the street. She smiled, as she reminisced about hugging her own Ren.

She said, "Don't worry, Nora. You'll be doing a lot more, than embracing him in the future." She smirked, "A LOT more."


	9. Robbery and the duality of death (long)

(Yeah. I hate doing this to you, but we'll have to wait before we see Team CFVY's secrets. For now, we see what the villains are up to).

In a warehouse, in a shadowy part of Vale, Penguin was taking inventory. She checked every corner of the warehouse, keeping her umbrella on her. She looked for anything useful. Guns, knives, other weapons. She found more than enough to keep her comrades going for awhile. As she took inventory, she felt a warm hand come up to her shoulder. She turned, and saw Catwoman behind her. The Cat Faunus purred, trying to get Penguin in a certain mood.

Penguin said to her friend, "Now, now, don't start something you can't finish." She looked around, seeing a full inventory. She asked, slightly annoyed, "Where the hell is everyone?"

Catwoman responded, "Two-Face is out looking for trouble, Ivy is watering her garden, Hood is training, Deathstroke decided to accompany him, Scarecrow is 'tending to her work', and I have NO IDEA where Joker ran off to." She shuddered, "You know how she is."

Penguin facepalmed, and sighed. She said, "Oi. I do. Well, guess there's no reason to wait up for 'em." She adjusted her monocle, and took out her umbrella. She said, smiling at her comrade, "Come, Miss Belladonna. We have work to do."

The Cat Faunus looked in the direction, where her partner was going. She said, "If you're looking for help, I know some FINE young gentlemen, who'd love to help."

Penguin said, "Recruitment is MY job, thank you very much." She petted her purring compatriot, "But I thank you for your assistance." She kept moving forward, "Now, off with you. I'm sure you have something to do." By the time she'd said that, Catwoman was gone. The Penguin went, 'Tsk' and walked toward her objective.

(Meanwhile, Schnee family vault, Vale).

A woman stood a few miles away from the Vault. She stood, with a clown mask in her hand. A car came by, and picked her up. On the roof of another building, two men in clown masks zip lined to the roof of the vault.

In the car, two other men in clown masks were loading their guns. The driver said, "Three of a kind. Let's do it."

Another asked him, "That's it? Two men, one woman?"

The driver responded, "Two other men on the roof. Each one gets a share, five shares is plenty."

The other man said, "Six shares. Don't forget the lady who pulled the job."

The driver scoffed, "She think she can sit it out and still take a slice? I KNOW why she calls herself the Joker."

On the roof, the other two were breaking into a power box. One asked, "So, why does she call herself the Joker?"

The other said, "I heard she wears make-up." He snapped the power box open.

The first one responded, "Make-up? Don't most chicks?"

The other one said, "One, that's sexist. Two, I meant more than any woman would usually wear. You know, war paint. To scare people."

The woman and the other two men drove up to the vault. They opened fire. One yelled, "This is a robbery! Nobody move! Heads down, hands up!"

On the roof, the men opened the power box. One plugged his scroll into it. He said, "Here comes the silent alarm." He pressed a button, "And there it goes. Thats funny. It didn't automatically dial 911, it was trying to reach a private number."

His partner asked, "Is that a problem?" He raised his gun.

The others said, "Nah, I'm done here." He was shot dead by his partner.

The living one of the two, grabbed a bag, and sprinted down the vault.

The woman was tying people's hands together, and placing grenades in them. She smiled under her mask, laughing insanely.

One of the men yelled, "Nobody make a move! NOBODY!" He was soon shot by the bank teller.

The Teller yelled, "You have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!"

The living man said to tne woman, "He's out, right?" The woman nodded rapidly, indicating 'yes.' The man got up, and was shot.

The Teller's shotgun was jammed, and the woman shot him in the kneecap. The man got back up, and yelled in anger, "Where did you learn to count?!" He grabbed a bag, and went into the Vault.

The one from the roof said, "Took you long enough. They wired ten thousand volts into the door. Who does that?"

The other one said, "Jaques Schnee, that's who." He opened the bag, and looked around, "Where's the alarm guy?"

The man opened the vault door, "Boss lady said soon as he was done, I should take him out. One less share, right?"

The other one said, "Funny. She told me something similar." He shot the other man, and made his way back to the woman of their group. He said, "That's a lot of money." He cocked his gun, and aimed it at the woman, "I take it the Joker told you to kill me, as soon as we loaded the Lien."

The woman sighed in disgust, "No, no, I killed the bus driver." She stood back.

The man asked, "Bus driver? What bus driver?" He was run over by a bus.

Another man in a clown mask came out of the bus. He said, "Time to go." He looked to his dead comrade, "Guy's not getting back up, is he?" He loaded the money onto the bus. Once he finished, he asked, "What happened to the others?" He was soon shot by the woman.

The Teller said, in pain, "Think you're so special? Think whoever hired you.. isn't gonna do the same,thing,to you?" The woman,walked closer to him. He said, "Oh, the criminals of Remnant, used to believe in something. Honor. Respect! What do,you believe in, huh?! WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE I-"

The woman stuck a grenade into his mouth. She said, "I believe that whatever doesn't kill you will only make you.." She took her mask off, revealing the Joker, "Stranger." She smiled at the terrified teller. She got on the bus, hooked the grenades to it, and drove away.

She said to herself, looking at the money, "Well, Yang is certainly going to be happy. Now, onto the chaos."

(Meanwhile, a random part of Vale).

A crime boss known simply as, 'Junior' sat in his club. He was looking over everything, that had transpired in the past few days.

He became worried as he knew what would happen. He was prepared for the Penguin. As well, as the young blonde girl who would eventually, become the Penguin.

However, someone came up behind him. He asked, annoyed, "What? Someone need me, to sell weapons? Well, I can't. Too much crap to deal with."

A woman said, "Hello."

Junior saw the woman. One he'd seen on the news. Two-Face.

He said, "Miss Schnee. I was falsely told you were dead."

She responded, "Half." She took a shot of some random alcohol, she'd helped herself to. She said, finishing her drink, "Tell me. That day, the day when my family was destroyed and this happened to me. Who picked her up?"

Junior tried to make nice. He said, "Weiss, may I call you Weiss? I'm afraid that hasn't quite happened. However, if you're referring to future events, it must be one of Torchwick's associates, maybe the White Fang."

Two-Face slammed her glass on the table, "SHUT UP!" She raised her gun, "Are you going to tell me, that you intend to protect the traitor under Ironwood's command?"

Junior said, in worry, "No one told me! It's impossible for me to predict the future! I have no idea, what Torchwick and the others intend to do you!"

Two-Face commented, "That's funny." She placed her coin on the table, "Cause I don't know what's gonna happen to YOU either." It landed on tails, and she shot him in the face.

She picked up her coin, and walked away. She said, "Vale is not COMPLETELY different from Atlas." She took her sword, and sliced open Junior's safe. She lifted it, "Always criminals, in places of power. Good people, stuck working for scum." She saw a poster of her father, "And they call ME, Two-Face." She left, placing the safe in the back of a car.

She'd disappeared, at least twenty minutes before the cops even got word of the killings.

(A/N: There's that. It's time for the Legion of Doom, to take center stage. Next few chapters, what they're up to. THEN, we see the secrets of Team CFVY. Anything else? Meet me on the next page. Peace).


	10. Diabolical plots (long)

(Alight. Now, for what the rest of the legion is up to.).

(Ironwood's ship. 9:45 PM).

The soldiers of Atlas, the ones who were still awake anyway, patrolled the ship. Looking for any. Suspicious activity. However, they were not good at that.

Catwoman snuck right by them, looking for the safe. She found it, having to only kill about three of them. She said, "Tsk. You really should invest in some better guards, General." She looked for the safe, and found it in Ironwood's unguarded office. She sighed, "Too easy." She walked in, and put her ear to the safe. She'd cracked it, without issue. She said to herself, "If I know Atlas, and I should, I've robbed it blind more than anyone else, this should be more difficult. If I were security measure, where would I be?" She looked for it, and found it beneath her prize. She took her claws, and destroyed the trap. She took her prize, and looked around.

She'd picked the pockets of everyone on the ship. All except Torchwick. She looked at him and said, "Waste of time." She got off the ship, and looked for other people to steal from.

She'd taken from half the banks in Vale, and all but three of its wealthy people. She looked for her next target. Beacon Academy.

Before she left, she said to herself, "I wonder how Penguin's doing with the recruitment."

(Meanwhile, downtown Vale).

Salvatore Torchwick, Roman Torchwick's crime lord brother, sat in disappointment of his brother. Neo sat across from him, her silence making it all the more bearable. He finished his paperwork, and left the building. Neo shadowing him.

In the sewer, a trap was set. The two of them stepped on the trap, and fell in. They hit the water, and were dragged up by a bunch of penguins. They couldn't see much, just a person feeding them. They couldn't see anything about this person, as their hat got in the way of their face. They saw the penguins eating, what looked liked half-fish, half.. Well, comrades of theirs.

The woman feeding them said, "I believe the word you're looking for, is..." It was Penguin, who smirked, at them. Then, she yelled, "AAAAAHHHH!" Then, she smirked again, "Would that be it?"

Sal asked her, "What do you want?" He tried to take up his cane, in defense.

Penguin said, "First.." She struck the pointed end of her umbrella, into Sal's hand. Knocking his cane down. She said, "I want you to listen. I want to borrow a few of your men. I need them for our operation." She showed a map of Vale, "I need them to go here." She pointed to the docks, "There's a boat here, with a total of forty-five million Lien, in cash." Her smirk couldn't be wider, "If you give us your men, I'll get your brother free."

Neo tugged on Sal's arm. She desperately wanted Roman back. She NEEDED him.

Sal said, "Why would I want that moron back? He steals from me, starts his own little operation, runs it into the ground, and never gives me my money back." He pointed to Neo, "That's why, in case anything happened to me, Neo is the head of the Torchwick family of 'criminals.' Not Roman."

Penguin said, "Well then.." She took the pointed end of her umbrella, and stabbed Sal in the throat. She ripped it out, and cleaned it off. She looked to Neo, "With Roman in jail, you're in charge?"

Neo nodded. She said, "I will speak to you, just this once. If you help me get Roman back, I will give you full control of the entire Torchwick crime family. No questions asked. I just want Roman."

Penguin said, "Very well. Tomorrow you will make it public, that the Torchwick family now belongs to the Penguin. Anyone who says otherwise, is dead."

Neo nodded, and left. Penguin smirked, knowing that her people would be her people again.

She moved on, meeting some normal crooks in the alley. She said, in her best saleswoman voice, "Hello, Gents! 'Ow would you like to make some money?"

They listened in. She handed them uniforms, "You just have to wear this, and do whatever I, or my seven comrades, say to do. Pays around, hundred a year."

The men agreed, and decided to get some friends in on it. Penguin couldn't be happier.

(Another part of Vale).

Red Hood and Deathstroke, stood on a rooftop, seeing criminal masses below. Hood said, "Ren. I know I've told you this before, but I want you to know. You're like the brother I never had. Even after the disaster at Beacon, you stuck by me. Now, you're helping me here."

Ren said, "I consider the same. You were our team leader, and while I disagreed with a few decisions, I knew you were right for the job. Now, we're doing society a favor. I know, that despite what society says, you're a hero, Jaune. I too, consider you my brother."

They jumped, and started murdering criminals. Deathstroke took his katana, and chopped down the heavy guards. Red Hood beat down the 'ninjas' of the criminals. They together shot them down, stopping them from completing their criminal activity. They fist bumped.

(Back at the warehouse).

Ivy was talking with Scarecrow. Ivy was watering her plants, while Scarecrow was working on her toxin.

Ivy asked, "Must you work on the crap, while you're in my garden?" She was annoyed, as she didn't want toxins around her plants.

Scarecrow answered, "Do you want to be effected by my compounds? No? Then hand me the roots, next to you!" She turned back to her table, "And my work is not crap."

Ivy handed her friend the roots, and continued to give water to the plants. Penguin had new recruits coming, and she had to improve them. If those recruits didn't treat her babies right, they were mulch.

Scarecrow was trying to make a toxin that, while more potent and effective, would not work on her and her comrades. She knew her comrades' fears, but was not going to use it on them.

Ivy told her, "Those Crows, you keep as pets? They've been watering my plants again. One more time, and they're mulch!" She hated when animals went near her plants.

Scarecrow simply ignored it. She continued her work. What else happened, didn't matter to her. Just so long as her work was complete, what Ivy did meant little to her. Soon, her work would be complete.

(Meanwhile, Beacon Academy).

Weiss couldn't sleep. Everything that had transpired in the past few days, had her too terrified. She looked around, seeing her sleeping teammates. She quietly walked into the bathroom, and decided to wash her face. She did, and looked in the mirror.

Standing there, in the full body mirror, was Ice. She said, "You know you can't hold back forever."

Weiss looked in fear. She said, "I'm not talking to you." She tried to walk away.

Ice said, "The coin decides all. It's never hurt you." She smirked, "It's never hurt Ruby."

Weiss stopped in her tracks. She looked in the mirror, seeing her other persona still there. She said, "If you hurt her.."

Ice said, "Oh, relax you pansy. I have no interest in hurting your precious leader." She held up the coin, "But if THIS, says I must.."

Weiss asked in anger, "What the hell do you want, you heartless bitch?"

Ice simply said, "Oh, not much. Just to tell you, that it's time." She walked around the mirror, "You've been holding back who you truly are, for years. It's time you accept it. Accept that you have those dark desires. To get back, at this cruel world."

Weiss said, still angry, "That's you. Not me."

Ice said, "Two halves, of the same whole. You and I, are each other's split personas." She said, "You know, what you must do. Why you must do it." She smiled, "You know Ruby, will want to know who you really are. What good is a relationship, if you don't know each other."

Weiss said, "Leave me alone."

Ice mocked her, "Or, maybe I could take Ruby all for myself. While you, rot in MY head. Forgetting you, and I'll keep Ruby."

Weiss repeated, "Leave me alone."

Ice said, "Ruby and I could do anything. Crushing the people we hate, getting back at the world. And getting our true selves into the world."

Weiss closed her eyes in anger. She repeated again, "I said.." She punched the mirror, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She breathed heavily.

Ruby burst in, "Weiss! Weiss, are you alright?!" She looked around, seeing the broken glass. She saw Weiss' bleeding hand. She said, "Oh my God! What happened?"

Weiss saw Ruby. She said, in fear, "Ruby. I'm sorry. I don't know how much longer, I can keep her under control." She said, "I have so many fears. She'll break lose, she'll hurt innocents.. I especially fear for you. I have no idea what she'll do to you. I don't think that-" she was interrupted, as Ruby put a hand to her mouth.

Ruby said, sadness on her face, "Weiss. I have the same fears, about my true nature. I have been a nihilist, ever since my mom died. I have had the urge to kill, maim, and burn down everything I see. I see everything in the world around me, and I see no meaning. I've seen the world as a joke. When I met you, I didn't know what to think. You were the person, who showed me how to see the meaning. You told me your story, and I am grateful. I can't EVER repay you." She started crying in fear, "But I fear, that I may have a relapse every day. I fear, that I may.." She couldn't finish. She didn't want to think about it.

Weiss hugged Ruby. She said, "I can't hold back my feelings." She looked Ruby in the eyes, "I've been wanting to do this, for a long time." She kissed her. The kiss ended. Ruby looked shocked, but the tears were wiped away. Weiss, feeling she'd disappointed Ruby, said, "I'm sorry."

Ruby said, "Don't be." She looked at Weiss' hand, and lead her to the sink. She cleaned it, and said, "Let's get you to the nurse. Get you bandaged up."

(Outside) Joker watched, as her past self was kissed by her team mate. She said, "I was so stupid, back then. I should have said how I felt. I'm sorry Weiss." She clenched her fist in anger, "But this time, Cinder will pay. Pay for EVERYTHING." Her anger turned to laughter, "There's no way to stop the future, but you can make slight changes. Particularly.." She had a picture of herself and her comrade, "Love."

She took out a scroll. She called Penguin, "It's me. Time is coming. Endgame is approaching. Only one question left. When do we get Cinder?"

(Yeah. I'm leaving you in the dark. Next up, we see the Joker's targets.)


	11. Targets (longest yet)

(Alright. This is the longest one yet. Now, we get to see some Joker antics).

(Vale airport. 10:00 AM).

Two planes landed, one military and one corporate. Out of the military plane stepped Winter Schnee, Atlas military specialist. She was greeted by her sister, Weiss.

Out of the corporate plane stepped Jaques Schnee, head of the Schnee dust corporation. His arrival was met with anger, by everyone around him.

Seeing his daughters, Jaques asked them, "How have you been?"

Winter didn't speak to him. She had no reason to. Nor did she want to.

Weiss said, "I'm very well. Much of Beacon is different from Atlas! As is Vale. The school and the government are completely separate."

Winter said, "Both father and I are well aware of how Vale's.. Bureaucracy is handled." She looked to her father, "Why are you here?"

Jaques replied, "Nice to see you too, Winter. If you must know, there was a robbery at the family vault, here in Vale. Made off with half the family fortune. I am here to sort things out." He looked behind himself, "Whitely is also here. Said there were some friends of his, he wanted to catch up with in Vale."

(Meanwhile, Schnee Dust corporation, Vale HQ).

Whitely walked through the doors, but was stopped by metal detectors. They found nothing dangerous on him. He moved forward, seeing his 'friends.' Two of the three biggest crime Lords in Vale. He asked, "Where is Salvatore?"

One of the others answered, "Dead. Some nut in with an umbrella ripped his throat out. One less share if the money. It can now be divided, among the three of us." He looked to Whiteley, "That is, assuming the Schnee family gets their stolen Lien back."

Whitely looked angered. He said, "Rest assured, Mr Chechen, the Schnee family fortune is still in tact. There will be no stealing from us, and walking away." He looked to the other crime lord, Joseph Winchester. He asked him, "Do we know who the thief is?"

Winchester answered, "We don't. My son, Cardin, confirmed it. Some wack job woman, in a cheap purple suit and too much make-up. She's no problem. A nobody."

Whitely said, "Well that nobody had better shown herself, and given the money back. Father has already sent out a bounty for her head. Fifteen thousand dead, one million alive. So she may receive a lesson in manners first."

The Chechen said, "We have another problem. That freak made off with more money. All of it."

One of the guards said, "Whitely. Someone here for you, they say they just killed the wack job who robbed you."

Whitely asked, "Did they bring her disgusting body?" The other crime lords left. Leaving the boy to his business.

They brought in the body, carefully. Whitely gazed at it. Happy to see his enemy dead. He felt any form of combat, was barbaric. Not for him. However, when his opponents died, it helped him feel superior.

He said, "Dead, five hundred thousand Lien-"

Behind him, the 'dead' woman asked, "HOW 'BOUT ALIVE?!" She held a knife to the boy. She looked behind her, "Come on out, dearest."

Another voice sighed, "Please, don't call me that in public." It was Two-Face. She looked at the hostage. She said, "Well, if it isn't the lowly piece of shit, that I am forced to call my brother."

Whitely said, in horror, "Weiss? What happened to you?"

Weiss replied, "Like you care. My associate and I are only here to take care of business." She held up her coin., "This will decide your fate. The only real morality in a cruel world. Chance."

Whitely asked, shaking in fear, "You wouldn't let your associate kill your own brother, would you?"

Two-Face replied, "You never were, much of a brother. Let's see what fate has in store." She held up her coin. It showed heads, "He lives." Joker moaned in curiosity, looking at her comrade. Two-Face showed tails on her coin, "He dies."

Joker said, her smile widening, "Now we're talking." She held up a knife, and put it to Whiteley's face. The coin flipped, and landed on tails. Joker laughed. She looked at Whitely, and asked, "I only took the money, because I thought it might be fun. Penguin, due to generations of the Branwen family's hardwork, already has her own fortune. So, I'm afraid taking your money, was just to prove something. Perhaps, you'd like to see where it is?"

She tied him up, and let the other two crime lords know. They saw the money, with Whitely on top of it. They asked Joker, "What will you do, with all your money?"

Joker explained, "See, I'm a girl of simple taste. I enjoy.." She smiled wider than possible, "Dynamite. Gun powder." She turned to the men Penguin sent her, "And GASOLINE!" They poured gasoline onto the money.

One of the crime lords asked, "What? I thought, you were almost reasonable."

Joker took out a knife. She said, "Where would you get that idea?" She sighed, "All you people care about is money. So BLIND, to the big picture! Tell your men they work for us now." The crime lords were dragged away, and cut into pieces. Then, fed to hungry Grimm.

Two-Face looked to the guards who brought Joker in. She said, "We're going to the warehouse. Penguin is expecting us." She looked at the gasoline coated money and handed Joker a cigarette, "You know what to do."

Joker lit the cigarette. She laughed as she watched the money burn, Whitley screaming us he burned alive with it. They left, and the building burned down. Penguin's men picked up the burnt skeleton of Whitely Schnee, and sent it back to his father.

(Meanwhile, Schnee family vault).

Jacques looked around the family vault, looking for whatever messily coin he could find. Hopefully, he could find a bit of evidence.

One soldier asked him, "Mister Schnee, if I may ask, why did you want to come to this vault? You have one in each kingdom."

Jacques answered, "Simple. The others have money made, by generations of the Schnee family's hardwork. This one, has money comprised of MY hardwork. Money, that I intend to use, and now it's gone!" He looked around his pockets, and found them empty. He realized, "Of course she took it. She depends on that thing. Makes every damn decision for her."

The soldiers of Atlas looked for evidence. Only one thing was found. A playing card. A joker card.

(Two hours later, Ironwood's ship).

The peace meeting with thr White Fang, went different than expected. They sent Adam Taurus as their ambassador. It didn't go well. Ironwood said to himself, "Always something. The White Fang may never agree to our terms. They don't want equality anymore. They want to make Faunus superior, and humans slaves. Or worse." He looked to his notes, seeing the Joker card. Knowing who left it.

(White Fang HQ).

Adam Taurus had remembered an odd occurrence. He said, "Who the hell, would have left some card on my floor." He recalled finding a playing card on the floor of his office. He'd figure it out later. His 'friends' wouldn't wait forever.

(Beacon academy).

Ozpin sat in his office, looking over plans for a party. It was Coco's idea, to take people's minds off recent events, by giving them something to celebrate. Celebrate a thousand years of peace, by introducing some.. Modern celebration. He couldn't say no. Anything, to keep darkness from winning.

He decided to head down to the party, after talking with teams RWBY and JNPR. Neither team had left their dorms, since revealing their secrets. But, they didn't answer when he knocked on either door. He went down to the party, to relax his own mind.

As he did, Scarecrow and Ivy stood in the building across from Beacon tower. Scarecrow said, chuckling, "So, what do you think of my pets now?" She petted one of her crows, "They seem to have some use now, don't they?"

Ivy said, petting another of her friend's crows, "Yes. They are rather useful. When they need to be." She looked at her friend, in a scowl, "Not when they don't need to be."

Scarecrow replied, "Just shut up and watch." She pressed a button, and let the timer. She and Ivy, went off to join the others.

While they discussed that, Deathstroke moved in, and placed explosives all over the weak points of Beacon. The boiler, communication room, etc. He said, "Just need to wait on the signal." He walked away, and got ready. He connected the timer, and went to join the rest of the legion.

Penguin fulfilled her part of the plan. She supplied her men, and had them place seeds, bombs and weapons everywhere. She got out of her truck, and went to join the others.

Catwoman loaded her money into the her personal vault. She smiled, thanking about what would eventually come. She went off to join the others.

Two-Face was with Catwoman the whole time. She flipped her coin, and got ready to join the rest of the legion.

Joker met the others, as they snuck perfectly past security. The next part of the plan, succeeding.

(Ironwood's ship).

Winter ran up to her commanding officer. She yelled, "General!" As Ironwood turned around, she showed him a list. She said, "That Joker card? We found four sets of DNA. Penny analyzed it."

Penny saluted and read the list, "On the Joker card was the DNA of Cinder Fall, Adam Taurus, Professor Ozpin, and Jacques Schnee."

Winter was shocked by this. She disliked her father, greatly, but she didn't want any murdering psychopath, killing him. He was still family.

Ironwood realized something, "The Joker told us who she's targeting." He looked to his officers, "Get a unit and contact the White Fang. Have their guards protect Taurus. Send some guards over to Cinder, get her into safe custody. Penny, you and your team find Oz and protect him." The others ran off to carry out the General's orders. Ironwood asked, "Where's Jacques?"

A guard answered, "Company Vale HQ."

Ironwood ordered, "Seal the building. No one in or out, until Winter and I get there!"

They raced to the company HQ, and had guards all over the the building. As soon as they got there, Jacques was in his office, looking over documents about company transportation. He saw Ironwood and Winter and asked, "What are you up to?"

Ironwood ordered, "Full sweep of the building! No one is enter without my permission!"

Winter said to her confused father, "I'm sorry for this, Father. But we believe the Joker has made a,threat against your life."

(Meanwhile, White Fang HQ).

Adam Taurus was being escorted away, to a safe location. His guards told him, "Sir, these are dangerous people."

Adam scoffed, "Well, you aren't exactly giving me, very much information." He'd just been taken away from his office, to go to some random location. They'd only told him that.

The guard replied, "Even WE don't know where you're going." He handed Adam an envelope, "Open this, once you're transport. It'll tell you where you're headed."

Adam got in his transport, and sighed. He opened the envelope, and it read 'UP.' He looked up, and started his transport. It exploded, leaving over a million Joker cards everywhere.

(Back at SDC Vale HQ).

Jacques sighed. He said, "Since you're both highly unlikely to discover this for yourselves.." He took out a bottle of scotch, "The head of a corporation receives MANY threats on their life. From cops, journalists, mob members, rival corporations. Just about everyone." He poured himself some scotch, "I've often had to explain to my wife, why I'm late for dinner."

Winter said, "A Joker card was found, telling her murder targets. We found traces if your DNA on it, father." Someone came by and them a file.

Jacques asked, "How'd she get my DNA?" He didn't know anyone who could, or how.

Ironwood read the file, "She must have come by one of your places of resdience, and acquired a trace by glass-" He yelled "Wait! Wait!"

It was too late. Jacques had taken a bit of scotch, and was chocking to death. They rushed to save him. Winter yelled, "FIND A MEDIC!"

(Beacon).

The party was going well. Ozpin wondered what could go wrong. Then, he saw in the distance, the Legion of Doom, approaching the school. Behind them, dead guards sent by Ironwood. He knew who they were there to protect. He said to Glynda who'd stood next to him, "Find Cinder Fall, and have her protected. Get her out of sight." The professor went to secure the exchange student.

Oobleck had gone to answer the elevator. Ironwood's guards radioed ahead, informing the professors of the imminent danger. He saw Penny, with a part of her skin peeled off, and a wire sparking out of her forehead, and her eye closed shut. Her teammate, Ciel, was bruised, and bleeding from her ear.

Behind them, was the Legion of Doom. Scarecrow holding Ciel up, and Joker holding Penny. They pushed them down. Joker declared, "We made it."

Cinder was escorted to her dorm, Ozpin personally protecting her. Joker shot a bullet from a shotgun.

She yelled, "Good evening ladies and gentle-man." She dropped her shotgun, only to conceal Crescent Rose. She said, "We are tonight's entertainment!"

The others pointed guns to students, staff and guests. Penguin said, "Lien, gold, silver, jewelry, whatever the hell you have! Now!" She, Catwoman, Two-Face and Scarecrow, forced people's finances into burlap sacks. Red Hood and Deathstroke, forced people onto the ground. Ivy and her plants dealt with remaining security.

Joker yelled, "Now, I only have ONE question!"

Ozpin saw the chaos, and escorted Cinder away. He said, "Come, Miss Fall. We have much to discuss. But we must be safe, first."

Joker yelled, enjoying the chaos, "Where, is, Professor Ozpin?!" She took a shrimp into her mouth, "Any of you seen Ozzy? I just need to talk to him about something, little something."

(That's all for now. Sorry.)


	12. Capture and planning (long, confusing)

(A/N: I recently got help from WarZoneN7, another faithful fan and user. I took his suggestion, and made some changes. I'm sorry for double crossing you. Truly, I am).

(Sometime earlier).

Teams RWBY and JNPR were getting ready for the dance. They'd considered that, since Coco spent all the time planning the party, they should do something for their friend. Be nice to her. Jaune and Ren got into their tuxedos, and the girls into their dresses. They walked down, and started laughing.

Ruby said, "It was nice of Coco to throw the dance. With all that's happened this week, I think we could all use some normality." She grasped Weiss' hand, walking beside her to the dance.

Weiss gave Ruby a peck on the cheek, and said, "Yeah. It'll be fun." Her finger circled around Ruby's face. Weiss said, in a sultry voice and face, "Then, later tonight, you and I can have a different kind of fun."

They walked through the doors, and saw the Legion collecting the guests' money. They heard Penguin's voice, "Lien, gold, silver, jewelry, anything of value in the bag!" As the guests gave their financial items, Teams RWBY and JNPR scattered, and prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, Ozpin took Cinder into a storage closet. He said to her, "You and I have much to talk about. However, it can wait till after the crisis has passed." He hugged her, "I hope, to fix my mistakes." He walked away, "Stay hidden." He closed the door, and got ready to fight his enemies. Cinder was taken back. She didn't think Ozpin was willing, to fix what happened. But now.. Maybe she was wrong. Last time she saw him, was quite different.

A thug tried to stop him, "Hands up, old ma-" He couldn't finish as Ozpin's elbow made contact with his face. He walked forward, and turned his cane to attack mode.

Joker said to Oobleck, "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones." She shined one of her knives.

Oobleck told her, "We aren't intimidated by criminals!" He wasn't, at least. But something about Joker seemed.. Familiar.

Joker inspected Oobleck's face. She said, "You're Doctor Oobleck." She took out a knife, "I hated Doctor Oobleck!"

A voice yelled, "Enough!" All look ti see Ozpin, standing tall in the amphitheater. He said, "You came for me. Here I am. Leave my staff and students out of this!"

The Joker started laughing, "Oh, I'm afraid not." She took out a knife, and threw it into Ozpin's shoulder. She laughed as she heard groan in pain. She said, "You see, your staff, we torture for fun. Your students, have as much to do with this as you do." She walked over to him. She held a knife to him, "You want to know how I got these scars?" She looked away, "After the Battle of Beacon, which I'm sure you'll enjoy, my father.. Becomes, a drinker. And a fiend. One night, he goes off crazier than usual. Yang out a kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not one bit." She placed the blade, close enough to intimidate, but not do anything. She continued, "He takes the knife to her laughing while he does it. That's why she need her monocle, now. He looks to me, 'Why so serious?" Her voice generated heavy growls as she spoke, "Comes at me with the knife, 'why so serious?!'" She sticks the blade into her former headmaster's mouth, "He sticks the blade into my mouth, and says, 'Let's put a smile, on that face!'" She looks over to the shaking students of Beacon, "Why so serious?"

Ozpin kneed Joker in the chest. The clown remarked, "Even in old age, you still have a little fight in you. I like that."

A voice said behind her, "Then you'll love me." She saw her younger self, who hit her in the face. Teams RWBY and JNPR, burst out of nowhere, and started attacking the Legion. Their minions however, didn't try to help them. Penguin said, to one of her personal men (her men wear bird masks), "Get back to the warehouse. Tell Neo, the Eagle has captured it's 'prey.'" She saw her men, struggling to carry bags, "DON'T FORGET THE MONEY!" She muttered as they left, "Other than the Legion.. I'm surrounded by bloody idiots." She picked up her umbrella, and proceeded to fight her younger self.

A knife came out, from under Joker's shoe. She whacked those around her with it. The Legion saw their men make off with the finances they collected.

Two-Face yelled, "RETREAT!" She ran as fast as she could, the rest of the Legion following suit. Atlas soldiers arrived, coming up the elevator. First, capturing Catwoman, then Red Hood, then Ivy, then Deathstroke and Scarecrow, then Penguin and Two-Face.

Joker took a hostage. Weiss. She held a gun to Weiss' throat. Ruby saw this, and said in anger, "Drop the gun."

Joker chuckled, "Sure. You just tell everyone what the hell is really going on." She shot a window behind her, and held Weiss over the edge.

Ruby said, still angry, "Let her go."

Joker replied, in a confused face (A/N: same sort of face, as in Dark Knight), "Very poor choice of words." She laughed as she released Weiss over the edge. Joker ran.

Ruby activated her Semblance, and sped to catch Weiss. She caught her, and they crashed through a window, into their dorm room.

Weiss said to Ruby, "Thank you." Ruby replied, smiling, "Of course."

Meanwhile, Joker got to a truck, and prepared to leave. However, their was a sword held to her head. She groaned, and looked behind her, "Could you please just give me a minute?" She was pulled onto the streets.

Winter arrested her. She smiled, "We got you, you crazy bitch." She hauled her off to Ironwood.

(Later).

Ozpin hauled the Legion to the lower levels of Beacon Academy. They got down there, and saw cells and an interrogation room, almost like a dungeon.

Scarecrow asked Ozpin, "Why is there a dungeon, in a school for Huntsman and Huntresses?"

Ozpin said, disgusted, "Ask Qrow."

Qrow replied, "It was mine and Summer's idea, back when we were students here." He blushed in embarrassment, "We were uh.. Not able to.. Control ourselves, very easily."

Penguin and Joker said in unison, "Ewww!" They walked forward.

Ozpin said, "Despite it's rather.. Questionable origin, I chose to keep the dungeon. Only for the most dangerous of threats." He shows them the cells, "This is where you'll be."

Winter threw Joker into her cell, as the rest of the Legion were placed in other cells. Ironwood said, "You were very brave, Winter." He gave her a medal, "Welcome to the big leagues, Colonel Schnee." All applauded at her promoted. Including the Legion.

Teams RWBY and JNPR, came down to the cells, (blindfolded, and escorted by Qrow of course) ready for trouble. They saw the Legion, who weren't even phased that they were imprisoned. Though, Atlas soldiers were checking their clothes. Ivy of course, had no pockets to check, and they found nothing on her anyway.

Deathstroke was searched, and nothing was found but bullets, grenades, and armor. He was changed into his green robes.

Scarecrow had been changed from her costume, to a normal orange prison jumpsuit. They found in her costume, pills, test tubes, and a canister of gas. In her hat, they found a pistol.

Red Hood was shirtless, with both Ivy and Phyrra drooling over his six-pack. Jaune got a little jealous. But,he decided to ignore it. The search of his armor found, bullets, communication devices, extra armor, pictures, and an explosive inside his helmet. The detonator of which, was in his right pocket.

Penguin sat wearing an outfit, similar to Yang's, just black and white. The search of her tuxedo revealed, knives, bullets, and explosives. In her umbrella, they found it could be used as an RPG. In her top hat, was a razor sharp blade.

The guards were battling Catwoman, to get her out of her costume, and into a jumpsuit. She resisted any attempt to touch her. When they did get her into a jumpsuit, the guards were all scratched up and bloody. They searched her clothes, finding only Lien, diamonds, gold and silver. Her whip was on a table, and her costume on a different table.

Two-Face was still in her usual outfit. Only things in her pockets, bullets and her coin. She held onto it, like a lifeline. As if she couldn't live without it.

Joker was 'relieved' of her purple coat. They searched it, and found one thing. Lots, and lots of knives.

Ozpin walked over to Ironwood. He said to the General, "I would like to disprove, that these people could POSSIBLY, be my students. What do we have, for such?"

Ironwood replied, "Nothing. You're students are our only matches on DNA, finger prints, dental records. Their clothes are all customs, no labels. No other aliases, they personally confirmed their real names. You've seen what we found in the others' pockets. All we found in the clown's pockets, were knives and lint."

Joker just sat there, licking her lips. She laid back, getting ready for her biggest joke yet.

(Meanwhile, Ironwood's ship).

Ironwood sighed, seeing his missing safe. He rubbed his head in anger, and annoyance. He couldn't understand it. Why did the Legion target, who they did? Why did Ozpin seem like, he cared about Cinder? More than a normal student. He protected her, as if she was part of his family. But worst of all.. The Legion's identities. How could these kind, innocent young people, be such destructive criminals? Even Atlas, hadn't broken time travel yet. If they were from the future, he was staring to believe it.

He remembered what Penguin said, as her men left, 'tell Neo, the eagle has caught it's prey.' He looked through the files, of the Four Kingdoms' known criminals. He found,Neapolitan, alias 'Neo.' Roman Torchwick's partner in crime. She could disguise herself as anyone. Even one of Ironwood's personal officers. Ones who had access to his ship, which housed Torchwick. As well as vital military resources, and information, that they could use for Oum only knows what.

He looked to his soldiers, "Transfer Torchwick to the dungeon, beneath Beacon." The soldiers saluted, and left to commence the transfer. One asked, "But sir, that's when the Legion is."

Ironwood told the soldiers, "The last place, Neo will look. She can't disguise herself, to get down there. Only people selected by Ozpin, can enter. No way he'll let her in."

As the soldiers brought Torchwick down, the entire Legion smiled. Another step to Cinder. Then, to a much bigger fool. Joker couldn't stop laughing.

(A/N: That's all for this chapter. Next.. Interrogations.)


	13. The first interrogations

(Alright. Now, for scene long awaited).

Two-Face sat in her cell, waiting for something to happen. She knew Joker's plan. She was almost ready to fufil her part. However, it was taking too long. She looked over to Joker, who'd fallen asleep in her cell. Two-Face thought 'who sleeps wearing make-up?' Then, she took into consideration, Joker's personality. She took out her coin, and thought about what to do next. She looked across the room, to see a familiar face. She asked, shocked, "Penny!?"

The android responded, "Yes. I am Penny. I was told you are Two-Face. Member of the criminal team, known as the Legion of Doom. You and your teammates, have committed petty theft, vigilantism, illegal chemical experimentation, armed robbery, destruction of public property, and murder." She looked to the half-burned former heiress, "You look.. Oddly familiar." She examined the half if her face, that wasn't horribly burned. She scanned, and logged into the database through her scroll. She gasped looking the criminal again, "Weiss? But, I just saw Weiss on the way down here! You couldn't be."

Two-Face said, "I'm not." She looked Penny in the eyes, "Not yet, anyway." She examined the android, "You're looking well. Your secret, still intact?"

Penny stood back, shocked beyond belief, "How did you know?" No one knew. The only people who did, were the Atlas military, General Ironwood, and Ruby. Even if this, 'time travel' theory was true, how could Weiss have known?

Two-Face answered, "Give it a few days. Everyone will know." A door opened, and Teams RWBY and JNPR walked through it. Two-Face commented, "One of them, is the cause of it."

Penny looked at the two teams, seeing their resemblance to the Legion. She'd have to keep an eye on them. She needed.. Knowledge.

The Teams look at Joker, surprised by this behavior. They said, in unison, "Did she actually fall asleep, wearing make-up?"

Two-Face asked them, "Are you really surprised?" She looked to Ruby, "You fall asleep wherever you feel like. No amount of time, could ever change that."

The guards came by, and opened the door to Two-Face's cell. One said, "It's time for your interrogation." They hauled her off to the interrogation room.

Ironwood asked, "If you're from the future, why come back to the past?"

Two-Face held up her coin, "Heads, I answer. Tails, I keep quiet. Ask the same question a different way, I won't answer." She flipped it, and landed on heads. She sighed, "We all had different reasons to come back. Joker, cause she just wanted to cause a little chaos. We all decided, to let her have her fun." She laughed, "I came back, just to see how life was, before everything goes to shit. Maybe even improved something. Unlike you huntspeople."

Ironwood looked suspicious, "What do you mean, 'before everything goes to shit?'"

Two-Face flipped her coin again. It landed on tails, "Sorry about your luck."

Ironwood got up, "If you're going to be cryptic, I need some coffee." He undid her handcuffs, and walked away. He left the room.

The lights came on, reavealing Weiss standing in the corner.

Two-Face commented, "Oh, my old pretty little face." She leaned back in her chair, "So, I take it your supposed to be the 'bad cop?'"

Weiss took out her own coin, "Let's take it up to fate, why don't we. Heads, you answer this question, no matter what. Tails, we're done here." She flipped it, landing on heads. She asked, "What happened? What made you like this?"

Two-Face commented, "Down to business, huh? Very well." She put her hand, to the burned side of her face, "Some people, can't be trusted. Something you don't learn, till much later. When you see one friend kill another. When you see Hell, and Ice starts making sense. When the place you call home, falls to the ground, and is covered in fire. When the one teacher, who everyone trusts, is only a deceiver." Tears start coming from each side, blood inside the ones from the right, "When your love, has disappeared, and been presumed dead. When your family is destroyed, and all the good people in it dead. When the one who betrayed you most, does THIS!" She pointed to her burnt side, "To you. You get a visit."

(FLASHBACK. Two-Face POV).

When someone found me in the gutters, waiting the sweet release of death, I was hurting. The burns had been fresh, only there for an hour. I passed out, in utter pain. I was hauled off to the hospital, where I was given my coin. A coin, which had one side crossed out. Telling me, those you care about, all dead. I picked it up, and screamed in anger at this damn world we live in. The next few days, were nothing but quiet. Until they were all running.

I heard a door open, and someone walked in. I didn't care at the time. I could tell, that it was a woman. Dressed as a male doctor. I didn't understand it, but I didn't care. Someone else came in. He said, "Sir, we have to move her now." I heard a silencer go off.

I woke to see who it was. I didn't know at the time, but it was Joker. Who said, "Hi." She moved closer, and released me from my bed. She said, "I know it's sudden, but all old friends meet again in time."

I asked her, "Who are you?"

She said, as close to my face as possible, "You don't recognize me. Well.." She gestured to her eyes. It took me a moment to realize it, but I did. They were silver.

I said, shocked, "R-Ruby?" She nodded, I laid back in surprise, "I.. Everyone thought you were dead." I felt all the emotions go through me. Shock. Fear. Confusion. Anger.

She placed a gun in my hand. She said, "I know you're about to give a speech. About, how I shouldn't have run off. I'm a dolt, I don't deserve to be in the room.. But let me speak first." She got up, "I realized something, during my days before Beacon. Everyone keeps calm, when everything goes according to plan. Even if the plan is horrifying. If I say tomorrow, that I'd like a mob boss dead, or, a truck load of Ironwood's soldiers would die in a massive explosion.. Everyone will be fine. Cause it's all part of the plan. But when I announce that ONE, little man, Ironwood himself, specifically, is going to die.." She waved her hands around, "Atlas looses it's mind! It's just chaos." She loaded the gun, and put her own forehead to it, "I'm an agent of chaos." She put my finger on the trigger, "You wanna know something, about chaos? It's fear."

I thought about it. Everything she said made sense. All the things I'd seen. Everything I'd been through.. She was telling the truth. But, I saw a different side. Everything has duality. There are two sides, to every story. To every coin. All I'd shown, while at Beacon, was one side of myself. The other, I'd kept locked up in my head. It was time to end that.

I looked up, at my former Team Leader. She looked.. Eager for something. I held up my coin, showing Heads, "You live." I showed Tails, "You die." I flipped the coin, and it landed on Heads. I got out of my bed, "So what's the plan?"

She replied, "Do I really look like I have a plan? You know what I am? I'm like Zwei chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know, I just DO things. But, I do have an idea." She handed me folders, with the location of the other members of Team RWBY.

(FLASHBACK END).

Two-Face sat there, staring at her coin. She couldn't believe how foolish, her younger self was. She examined Weiss' face, seeing the utter fear on her face.

Weiss snapped out of it, looking at Two-Face. She said, holding up her own coin, "Let's go again, shall we?" She flipped her coin. It landed on tails. She sighed, "We're done here."

They took Two-Face back to her cell. Catwoman was placed in interrogation next. She sat there, staring at her interrogator.

Glynda asked, "All wr want to know, is why you chose to come back. If you're truly from the future, why come back to the past?"

Catwoman responded, "Past has more valuable things to steal. In the future, something happens that destroys a lot of money. I can take anything I want, but if most of the valuable things are gone, takes a lot of fun away." She looked at Glynda's,riding crop, "That looks pretty valuable.'

Glynda got up, "I believe someone else will better suited for you." She left.

Catwoman looked over to the corner, seeing her younger self in shadows. She said, "You can come out now."

Blake said to her, "Why go back to being a thief? Why nit heko others, instead of just yourself?"

Catwoman sighed, "Still too naive to see the truth aren't you?" She said, smirking, "Smart, not bringing your wallet."

Blake said, annoyed, "Give it back." Catwoman took Blake's wallet out from her pocket, and Blake swiped it back. She asked, "What happened? Why go back, to the life of crime?!"

Catwoman said, "When all Hell breaks lose, and all you can do is run away.. Only for more friends to be hurt, killed, and turned into monsters.. You realize, that there is no other choice. The past, defines the future. Your past, is what brings you, back to being ME." She sighed, "After.." She tried to find the right words, "Certain circumstances, you break your promise never to leave Yang. Leaving her to suffer, at the hands of a monster. A monster, your leader killed not too long ago." She chuckled, "Soon after, you leave Beacon. You meet up, with someone you didn't want to see. Someone who gets too badly hurt. Then, the life of crime seems far more exhilarating." She smiles, and starts breathing heavily, "The speed, the fights with the cops, the shiny things to take." She heavily sighed, "It's wonderful. Then, something even better. You meet your friends again."

(FLASHBACK. CATWOMAN POV).

I was on my normal route. Taking from the pigs that Weiss was unfairly forced to live with. I did it. Completing the job, and showing the jackass that was Jacques Schnee, how stupid he really is. (I snuck into his office, and stabbed him with a pocket knife. In his 'not so valuables.' LOL). Then, after setting fire to the building, I escaped.

I walked to my make-shift home. A run down apartment, filled with cats. I saw someone sitting on the couch. I couldn't see their faces, they were covered by shadows. But, one was wearing a half-white combat skirt, half-black gangster outfit. Next to her.. All I could see, was a purple trench coat.

I recognized their voices, though. The one on purple said, "How long's it been, kitty? Two decades?" I couldn't believe it. Her voice sounded like Ruby. After all this time, thinking she was dead.. she was right there.

I turned on the lights, seeing hers and Weiss' faces. Except, Ruby's face had scars and was covered in make-up. Weiss' face, horribly burned. I asked, "What happened to you both?"

Joker said, "Well, what happened to Weiss is in the papers. As for me.." She shrugged her shoulders, "I've had a change in my life. So, I decided instead of waiting for things to get worse, we should do something. Something big." She handed me money, then showed me her plans. I agreed. All we needed, was Yang.

(FLASHBACK OVER. Third POV).

Catwoman sat in her chair, staring at Blake. Blake seemed, surprised by what he counterpart said.

Catwoman was taken back to her cell. Penguin, hauled into Interrogation next. She took out a jug of whiskey, from under her coat. She poured some of it, into a glass.

Yang, snuck behind her, and hit her in the face. Penguin commented, "I need this face, thank you! Only got one!"

Yang said, "I wouldn't drink in here. Your breath already stinks." She put her fingers to her nose.

Penguin said, "Yeah. When you smoke AND drink, your breath doesn't tend to smell all that good." She took a sip, "I always have Mistralian Whiskey on me."

Yang said, angry, "Now, I KNOW, you can't be me. I never drink."

Penguin smirked, "That was before you found out, Oum gifted you with a surprisingly resilient liver." She looked her in the eye, "And surprisingly endurant lungs." She took out, an Atlesian cigar, "Don't believe me? Take it. Figure it out for your self."

Yang smacked her hand away. She said, her English accent obvious, "If you're me, tell me something. Something, only I would know."

The Penguin responded, "When you were thirteen, you stole four bloody cars, and hot wired them to get away from Vacuo."

Yang blushed, "Okay. That's surprising."

Penguin said, "Why don't we just skip to the whole, 'why I came back here.' I came back, to rebuild my family fortune. And, slightly for revenge."

(FLASHBACK. PENGUIN POV).

After Hell broke lose, I lost a part of me. One, I couldn't want to lose less. But, I got over it. Gained a new one. Ruby left home, and I went to get her back. Then, as soon as I found her, she disappeared again. Before I could search, I went back to Patch. To check on Dad and Zwei. Then, I found something, I never wanted to see. Home, burned down. By the time I got back to Patch, someone burned down the house. Someone goin' by the name, Salem. I found, outside of my house, two dead bodies. The bodies of Dad, and our beloved pet. Zwei. I knew Ruby would be devastated. Worse, she'd been there before me. Saw it all happen. She disappeared, for months. No one, knew where she was.

In the meantime, I looked for answers. From Qrow, and who ever else would give them. Eventually, I found my answers. And my mother. The first thing she gave me, being a cigar. A cigar from Atlas. I took it, she lit it. It felt wonderful. Then, I smoked whenever like it. Still do.

Mom said, her own Cockney accent obvious, "Yang. Money is a terrible thing. It makes the world go round, but it corrupts men and women. It turns them into something evil. It's why I left. I had no money, and my people chose me as leader. I felt it was best for you, to be raise by your father. He had money, he had no one to lead. Between him and me, he was the one who was ready to be a parent."

I began to hate her. Money? She left me, for every moment she was supposed to be there.. For money? Because some tribe, who had no money, chose her to lead?

Soon enough though, Salem struck again. Killing Mom's entire tribe. Mom with them. I didn't hate her. I hated her reason for leaving. But she was still my mother. Before she died, she left a note. For me. It told me, how to regain my family's lost fortune. Along the way, I drank my first alcohol. A nice glass of Atlesian wine. It tasted wonderful. Then, I took whatever alcohol Remnant had to offer.

I took every step her note said. Then, I was rich, once more. On the side though, I was now a, as Ozpin would say, 'Crime lord.' I was planning a rather simple operation, when one of my men came up to me.

He said, "Penguin. Break in, your office. Three women, looking for you."

I went into my office, and saw them there. Blake, Weiss.. And Ruby. Of course, by now, it was Catwoman, Two-Face, and Joker.. But still.

I asked, my umbrella to the my former partner's throat, "What do you want? To leave me again? For good, this time?"

Joker laughed, "No, sis. We want to put our old team, back together." She told her plan. A plan, that paid well. A plan, that would allow me, to do some good, for myself and the world.

I asked, "When do we start?"

And just like that.. Team RWBY was reborn. A new way. A far better way.


	14. The next interrogations

(Now, we see the rest of the legion. Best for last. However, this chapter may be the worst).

Yang punched Penguin again. She threw out, and back into her cell. The guards hauled Red Hood in next.

This time, they wasted no time. Jaune was Red Hood's interrogator. Hood asked, disappointment on his face, "You still trying to get Weiss?"

Jaune replied, "Yes. What about it? I've been trying all year, I know one of these day-"

Hood interrupted him, "You're wasting your time. She's never going to go for you. She swings the other way." He sighs, "You're still wasting your time with Weiss. I can't believe how foolish I was." As Jaune looked confused, Red Hood moved closer to him. He said, "There is a living, breathing girl out there. You see her everyday. She's there for you, and you for her. She is in love with you, and all you can do is ignore her and chase another girl, who wants nothing to do with you." He backed away, "When all goes to Hell, you realize what really matters. Even when you do, you're too late. It was until then, I was an idiot." He looked over Jaune, "I see that still hasn't changed."

Jaune asked, "What do you mean?" He became confused. Everything the Legion said was so cryptic. Nothing obvious.

Hood replied, "Keep an eye, on every transfer from Mistral. Three of them, aren't who they say." He looked to him, "I'll tell you, why I came back. To save those who need it. To save her."

(Flashback. Red Hood POV).

After the chaos, Ruby, Ren, Nora and I, traveled to Mistral. Only to find their Academy's Headmaster, is working for the enemy Queen. To find that everyone, we though we could trust.. Was one of her pawns.

The few we knew to trust, were disappearing. One night, I woke to find myself alone. Ren and Nora had left a note. They were going to Vacuo, continue Nora's experiments. Ren was going to guard her. Ruby.. She'd disappeared. No one knew where she was. Not me, not the rest of her team. Not even Yang. Not even Qrow knew. By the time we could ask Taiyang.. He was dead.

Then, I was on my own. Going throughout the Four Kingdoms, alone. I witnessed all the crimes, that could possibly be committed. Soon enough.. I got tired of it. I found a gun. Laying in the street. Next to a biker helmet. I took them, and saw a known rapist, looking for his next victim. I took the gun, followed him, and shot him. Won't tell you where. But I will tell you, the place I shot him in.. Stopped him from ever raping anyone again.

Then.. I began to realize something. All my life, I wanted to be a hero. Like my father. But he got one part wrong. He believed, that killing solves nothing. I found, some criminals never change. They're the same until the day they die. Dad tried to do the impossible. You can't get rid of crime. You can only, control it.

For months, I would go off. Murdering criminal after criminal. Putting Remnant's criminal underworld, under my boots. Until the day, I came back here. Back to Beacon. To pay respect.

Something happened. Shaking, as if something was coming up from the ground. It was her. We all thought she was dead. I ran up to her, and saw her sleeping. She woke, seeing my face. She never looked happier. We looked at each other, not saying a word. A whole hour of silence, as we reunited.

I took her away from there. So she would never have to suffer again. For weeks, we were safe. Then, Joker came. She offered us a chance. A chance, to do something meaningful. Then, we joined.

(Flashback over. Normal POV).

Jaune stood across from his supposed future self. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. He started to wonder who he could really trust. He left, allowing the guards to take Red Hood back to his cell.

Next up for interrogation was Poison Ivy. She sat there, drinking ridiculous amounts of water. Her interrogator was Pyhrra.

Ivy said, "I take it they want you to ask me why I came back?" Pyhrra nodded. Ivy simply said, "Well.. It was to spend more time with those, I care about." She thought of Red Hood, "Particularly, one I've been having.. Fun with, for a while."

Pyhrra asked, surprised, "What happened to you?" She couldn't believe it. This woman was supposed to be her?

Ivy said, "Long story short, some high and mighty being called Oum, wants you to suffer."

(Flashback. Poison Ivy POV).

After Hell broke lose, my friend betrayed me. One who pretended to be our friend, killed me. Or, so I thought. I felt my body fade away. Almost like.. Burning. Horrible burning, spreading all across my body. Then, after it was done.. I felt something. Something comforting. I'd faded, and wound up in the ground. I slept for months. I'd heard it all. The flowers growing, the beauty of the world of green. It was beautiful. A paradise, that man would only destroy, if he could find it. But, I enjoyed it. Then, I saw the rest. Pollution, human corruption, and suffering. Man, Faunus, animal, and plant alike. All suffering. All due to man's horrid leadership. Someone else, must lead. I decided to do something. Soon, my sleep ended. I'd had a new body, almost the same as my old one. Only difference, being the obvious ones.

Soon, I could see with my own eyes again. The first thing I saw.. Was him. The man I love. Soon, after our hour of blissful silence, we fled. For months, we were safe together.

Then, the world changed. I'd seen someone in our home. An old friend.. In a purple suit.

She offered us whatever we wanted, in exchange for allegiance. We swore it.

(Flashback end. Third POV).

Pyhrra stood back, shocked by this revelation. She couldn't believe it. She was glad to get the man she loved, but the rest of it.. Sounded horrible. She couldn't honestly believe it. She threw Ivy back into her cell, and went on her merry way.

Ivy passed Ozpin on her way. She said to him, smiling, "And to think, I owe you for all this." She laughed being taken back to her cell. Then, Ozpin began to wonder what she meant.

The Atlas soldiers looked over the newly presented facts. They couldn't believe that these kind kids, could become criminal masterminds.

One of them asked Nora, "So, you're a psychology Major?" Nora nodded. The soldier said, "Well, how much so?"

Nora said, "Enough to know that you have an extreme cause of pyro phobia, fear of fire. Weiss' split persona disorder derives from extreme fear of failure, Blake has immense fear of dogs, Yang has a mild case of arachnophobia, and Ren has immense chirophobia(fear of bats)." She whispered, " I also know that Professor Port is afraid of Mice, and Glynda has a mild fear of the future."

Then, they chose Nora to evaluate Scarecrow's interrogation.

First though, Port helped the interrogation. He asked Scarecrow, "What is it about fear, that drives your obsession, Miss Valkyrie?"

Scarecrow responded, "Fear drives everything." They scoffed at her. She said, "I can assure you, that. Your Headmaster married his mysterious wife, who he rarely talks about, because he was afraid of dying alone. The parents who attended Beacon, had children because they were afraid of leaving nothing that mattered behind. They sent their children to Beacon, because they were afraid their family's legacy would die out, if they didn't. People go to the doctor, because they're afraid of dying. Need I go on?"

Port left the room, letting a shaking Nora to interrogate the criminal. Nora sighed, and sat across from her older self.

Scarecrow said, looking at her younger self, "You're shaking. Fear that you can't get this done." She took a sip of water, "I'm not surprised."

Nora said, "The toxins you brought with you, could help find a cure for fear. Why use it the other way?"

Scarecrow chuckled, "Simple. It's more fun." She started cackling, "If you want the whole answer, you'd need to interrogate my partner as well." She smirked, knowing they'd have no choice.

Deathstroke was also brought into Interrogation, and seated next to Scarecrow. He kissed her cheek, and she put a hand to his shoulder.

Nora said, "This may be a dungeon, but we're still beneath a school. Still holding the whole, no PDAs rule." She looked at Ren, and they both blushed hard.

Scarecrow said, disappointed, "Oh, fine. Never thought I could be such a spoil sport." She whispered to her man, "We'll finish later." She looked back to Nora, "The future gives you, almost everything you want." She looked to Ren, then motioned to Deathstroke.

The mercenary said to his younger self, "I bet you're wondering how you lost an eye." As the younger man nodded, he said, "Well, it was all one fine day."

(Flashback. Deathstroke POV).

I was with Nora. We had been, as she called it, 'together-together' for two weeks. We'd had a huge battle, and we won. Then, I'd begin to see something.. Criminals. After the battle, a group of bandits had been robbing caravans. A bounty had been placed on their heads. One night, while Nora was sleeping, I went out and left her a note. Then, I'd tracked the bandits. But also.. The people they'd murdered. I slowly became angry. I picked up my sword, took it from one of the bandits, and did something terrible. I slaughtered them. As soon as I did.. I couldn't believe it. I got onto my knees, and screamed into the night.

Then, behind me, a Beowulf rushed. I turned, and it clawed at me. It got my eye. But I, got it's head. I ran back to town, and got a medically assigned eyepatch. Then, I collected the money. Then, the worst happened. Nora found out. I heard about it later.

But, after some.. Enjoyable activities.. She forgave me. Then, I begun to start taking more jobs, accepting more money for jobs against criminals. Then, I started making armor for myself. I knew Nora would never forgive me, if I got hurt. She already hated that I lost my eye. I knew she wouldn't want anything worse to happen to me. So, I made armor, orange and black. Fear, as I knew Nora was obsessed with. All for her. I was doing this, to get rid of crime.. And make money for Nora.

Soon, Nora began her experiments again. I felt happy, that she was following her dream. I stood by her. Soon enough.. Pyhrra resurfaced. She came to us, now Ivy, and brought Hood with her. The new 'Team RWBY' with them. They offered the chance to fix everything wrong. I told them I wouldn't unless Nora wanted to. She did, and I agreed.

(Flashback over. Third POV).

Ren was surprised. The future sounded.. Almost like hell. The only good thing.. Nora would be happy. However, his Nora didn't seem happy.

Ren escorted Deathstroke back to his cell, having to fight Scarecrow to get him out of the room. Scarecrow pouted.

The 'Mistress of Fear' looked to the student, who would eventually turn into her. She said, "You wanted to know what happens, don't you?" As Nora nodded, Scarecrow's evil smile widened.

(Flashback. Scarecrow POV).

While we felt bad about leaving Jaune, we couldn't stay after the battle. We went off to Atlas, and rented a nice little hotel room. Sometimes, while Ren was out or sleeping, I would preform my experiments. I figured out a way, to make a perfect Fear Toxin. Then, after they caught Doctor Watts.. I decided to test it. It worked. He had Thanatophobia (fear of death).

After I was done with him, all he could say was one word. He kept repeating, "Scarecrow. Scarecrow. Scarecrow."

The head of the asylum they stored him in, wondered about it. I told him, "Often patients will place blame for their fear on an, imaginary tormentor." I chuckled, "A 'scarecrow' in his case." I gave him my notes, "Don't worry. He'll talk." He'd already told me everything. Including the ties to Salem.

Salem. A being who controls Grimm. I began to wonder, what she feared. Soon enough.. I would find out.

But, as time went on.. Ren and I got closer. Even though we kept secrets from each other. We soon found out.. Ren inspired me to keep going.

I loved him. He would guard me as I preformed my experiments. Now testing them, on the 'innocent people of Atlas and Vacuo.' Soon.. Joker approached us. We accepted her offer.

(Flashback over. Third POV).

Nora was horrified. Well, she was happy to have Ren in the future, all to herself. But.. Everything else.. Seemed.. Evil. She left the room, as the guards took Scarecrow back to her cell.

(Meanwhile, near the mountain). Penguin's men placed devices all over the mountain side. They didn't know what the devices did. They just knew, they were to be used.

One of them said, "Can you believe they canceled the VYTAL festival? Just because of what the new bosses did?"

Another said, "Yeah. It sucks. The kids at the Academies must be crushed." They put the bombs up further, waiting further instructions.

Watching from afar, was Tyrian and Mercury. They'd seen all the things happening, and were ready to report back to Salem. As they got up, something knocked them unconscious. They were dragged up to the front door of Beacon. Then, Tyrian, by order of Ozpin was dragged to the dungeon holding the Legion. Mercury was taken back to Cinder.

Tyrian said to the Atlas guards, "Let me out. My insides hurt. I've no idea why." He didn't notice Joker, looking at him as he said that.

One of the guards said, "Yeah? I don't really care."

The Legion laid back in their cells. Joker, still couldn't stop laughing.

(Southern Vale).

Team RWBY had gone back to the dorm. Well, Ruby, Blake, and Yang did. Weiss needed to clear her head. She'd heard of the lowering criminal activity in Vale. The police had thanked Team RWBY for assisting.

Weiss muttered into her pocket mirror. She said, "All's going well. Crime is down, and the Legion is captured. Weiss Schnee is making a difference."

Her head turned as Ice said to her, "Barely. Slowly! Takes too much time."

Weiss said, in anger, "I'd love to see you do better!" She'd wanted her other persona to stay quiet. But she never listened.

Ice yelled, "Watch me!" They noticed a pair of men walking up to them. Atlas soldiers.

Weiss said, "Is something wrong, sirs?" They stuck her in a car that pulled up, and knocked her unconscious.

(Beacon).

Reports had come in, about the kidnapping of Weiss and her visiting mother. The Legion even had a way to strike, behind bars. Only one member of the Legion, hadn't been interrogated.

Winter rushed down to the dungeon. They hauled the prisoner to interrogation. Winter asked, "Has she said anything, yet?" They all confirmed she hadn't.

Winter walked into the interrogation room. The voice of her prisoner said, "Evening.. Colonel." The one she had to interrogate, was Joker.


	15. Interrogation, escape, new comrade

(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's dorm).

Blake, Yang, and Ruby hadn't seen Weiss for about two hours. They'd begun to worry. Ruby decided to turn on the television, to ease their minds.

On the television, however, was Ozpin. He said, "I want to ensure the people's of the Four Kingdoms, that everything that can be done, is being done about the Legion of Doom, and their activities. Particularly, the Joker murders." As the press were slowly getting angrier, Ozpin said, "I realize things are not as good as we desire them. However, myself, the staff of Beacon Academy, and the Atlas military are doing everything we possibly can." He looked around, "However, while the Legion have all been captured, and we are getting much of the information we need.. Someone must take responsibility for this. The Atlas military are doing what they can. General Ironwood, and everyone under him, are not at fault. The staff and students of Beacon Academy, are simply doing their jobs, upon my orders. They are faultless in this situation." As everyone looked at him in shock, he declared, "The Legion are comprised of my students. I made them as they are. The responsibility for all of this, falls onto my shoulders." He grabbed his cane, "I will await my punishment, from the Vale Council."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang couldn't believe it. Ozpin had taken responsibility for THEIR faults. They couldn't let this happen. Something needed to be done. But, without Weiss, there was little they could do. Suddenly, they were told about the kidnapping of Weiss' mother.

(Later).

Ruby snuck in, behind her future counterpart, while Winter interrogated her.

Winter asked the killer clown, "Who do you hire, to abduct my mother?"

Joker replied, holding up her hand cuffs, "Me? I was right here. Who'd you leave her with? Ironwood's people? That is assuming they are STILL his people, and not Torchwick's." She looked Winter in the eyes, "Does it scare you, Colonel, to know how alone you truly are? Does it make you feel responsible, for your mother's current predicament?"

Winter asked, more stern than ever before, "Where is my mother?" She'd hoped, if she told her that, she'd lead them to Weiss as well.

Joker asked, "What's the time?"

Winter asked, confused, "What's that have to do with anything?" They'd been looking for hours, and found nothing, and the clown was asking for the time?

Joker responded, "Well, given the time, she may be in one spot, or several." Her smile couldn't be wider if she tried. She had the whole thing planned out.

Winter unhooked Joker's handcuffs. She said, getting up, "If we're going to play games, I'm going to need some coffee." She walked away.

Joker laughed, "The old 'good cop, bad cop' routine?"

Winter smirked, "Not exactly." She left the room.

The lights came on, Ruby standing behind the Joker. She took her future counterpart's head in her hand, and slammed it onto the table. Ruby took a seat, across from Joker.

Joker said, "Never start with the head! The victim gets all fuzzy! They can't feel the nex-" Ruby slammed her fist onto Joker's hand. Joker didn't feel it, "See?!"

Ruby said, "You wanted to relive the past, and the past came to you."

Joker replied, "I wanted to see how I was." She got closer, "And I wasn't disappointed. I let at least ten people die. Then, let Ozpin take the blame. Even to you, that's cold."

Ruby asked, determined, "Where's Weiss' mother?" She knew Weiss would love it, if Ruby saved her mother. That, and Ruby knew helping the innocent was the right thing to do.

Joker said, "You know, the people we've rounded up? Gotten to work under us? They want get rid of Huntsmen and Huntresses, to make life easier for them. But I know the truth. They've all changed things. Forever. There is no going back. You, particularly changed things. Eventually, after that hell that is the battle of Beacon."

Ruby asked, "Then why do you want to kill the people at Beacon?" If the Battle of Beacon was so terrible, and made the Legion.. Well, the Legion, why did they want to stop it?

Joker burst out laughing, "I don't want to kill EVERYONE!" She slightly calmed down, and pointed to a poster of Ozpin, "After all, what would I do without my ever beloved Headmaster? Go back to chasing around ghosts, of people I've already killed? Go back to ripping off Cinder, Salem and the others?" She put on a disgusted face, "No! You see the past completes the future."

Ruby said, "I don't see how I turn into garbage, who kills for money."

Joker said, "Don't talk like you're one of them, YOU'RE NOT!" She raised up her arms, "Even if you'd like to be. See to them.. You're just a girl. After you reveal your secret.. To them.. You're just a freak. Especially, when you become me. They need you now, and they need their Hunters and Huntresses now, but when they don't.." She made a throwing gesture with her hand, "They'll cast you out. Like a bunch if Lepers. See a Huntsman is only as good, as the world allows them to be. Their morals, their code.. It's all a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. You've known this, ever since Mom died. Yet you chose to ignore, who you really are. Everyone you know does. But when the chips are down, and you show the world, who you really are.. The civilized people.. They'll EAT each other. You see Ruby, you should remember this.." She pointed to her make-up covered face, "Because it's who you really. You you're going to be, for the rest of your life. You're not a monster. Just ahead of the curb."

Ruby grabbed her older self by the collar, "Where's, Weiss' mother?!" She knew not to kill her, but was slowly losing control.

Joker said to her past, "You have all your rules, and you think they'll save you." Ruby slammed her against the wall. She could tell, the past was slowly becoming more of their true self.

Ruby said, "If you really are me, then you know my one rule." She could feel herself, slowly losing control. Her happy go lucky demeanor, that she used to cover up her true self, was slowly coming undone.

Joker laughed, "I do. The rule you'll have to break to remember the truth. The only sensible way to live in this world, is without rules. You'll have to break the one rule, if you want to save one of them."

Ruby stopped, realizing what Joker just said. She asked, "Them?" What had she meant? She'd only been told, about Weiss' mother's kidnapping.

Joker smirked, "They didn't tell you. How predictable. Does mama Schnee know about you, and her little baby girl?" Ruby kept hitting the Joker, repeating, "Where are they?!" Joker spoke between the poundings. Joker continued, "Killing is merely a choice." She got hit again, "Choosing between one life, or another. Choose the wonderful rich young lady, or her alocoholic mother." She was hit one final time, "You have NOTHING! Nothing to threaten yourself with. Nothing, you can do, without revealing your true colors to the rest of the world!" Ruby grabbed her again, "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are. The mother is at the old abandoned King's theater, and 'Weissy' is underneath the old Vale library, on Avenue X." Joker laughed, as Ruby forcibly dropped her onto the floor.

She stormed out. She told Winter, "Joker lied. She switched their locations. I'm going to get Weiss."

As the search parties left to secure Weiss and her mother, Ozpin locked the entire Legion, into Interrogation.

Joker said simply, "I want my phone call. I do, it want it. I want my phone call."

The guard said, "That's nice."

The whole Legion smirked and laughed. Joker asked, "How many of your friends, has each of us killed?"

The guard, one of Ironwood's trusted men, replied, "I'm a man, of twenty years in this military. I know the difference between punks, like him.." He pointed to Red Hood, "Who need a lesson in manners, and freaks like you.." He pointed to Joker, "Who just enjoy it." He moved back, slightly, "And each of you, has killed six of my friends."

Outside, Tyrian complained about his insides hurting. He laughed, "The young lady, the clown like one.. Said she go in, and make all the blankness go away! Replace it all with bright lights! Like Christmas!" He went unconscious, and fell down.

Back in Interrogation, Joker asked, "Do you know why I use a knife? Guns, even though I love my Crescent Rose, are too quick. You see, in their dying moments, people show you who they really are. So, in a way, we all knew your friends better than you ever did."

The Legion as a whole smirked, and asked, practically in unison, "Would you like to know, which of them were cowards?"

The guard locked the door, and got ready to pound all eight members of the Legion, "I know you're going to enjoy this." He heard Joker crack her neck, "I'll have to try, to enjoy it more."

(Meanwhile).

Weiss woke up, tied to oil drums. A voice on radio said, "Is anyone there?"

Weiss recognized the voice, "MOTHER?!" She said, in panic "Mother where are you? I'm tied to some, oil drums."

Her mother said, "I am too. Weiss, I want you to know something. Regardless of anything, I love you. The way any mother loves her child, or at least should love a child. I know criminals. Even if I act like I don't. I know only one of us is making it out of here. I want it to be you."

Weiss said, "No. Mother, please, don't talk like that! They're coming for you." She tipped the barrels she was tied to over. She fell into spilled oil.

Her mother said, "I know. But Weiss.. I love you and your sister, very much. I don't want you two to suffer over me any longer. I have been cursed. I'm slowly becoming crippled. I'm losing my sight, and my drinking is overworking my liver. I'm dying. I won't have you two, do anything you don't want to. If I live, I'll suffer without my daughters. I messed things up with Winter. Far too badly. I don't want to lose you as well. If you live.. I hope you can find happiness without me."

Ruby pulled outside, and broke open the door to the King's Theater. Weiss yelled,"No! No! Not me, why did you come for me?!"

Meanwhile, Winter and a few soldiers made it the old Vale library.

(Back at Interrogation).

The Legion got up, and changed into their costumes. Red Hood, took his guns, and shot the communications officers. He called up Penguin's men, "Wait outside Beacon's front gate. Should be out soon."

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy took the elevator, and left a plant next to the bed, of the sleeping Cinder Fall. After so, she went into the chamber, where Amber was sleeping. She took a plant, and killed her. Draining the rest of her powers.

The rest of the Legion, made their way outside. Waiting for Penguin's men. Joker had the guard by his throat.

The others threatend to shoot Joker. The guard she was choking said, "It's my own damn fault! Just shoot her!" They asked Joker want she wanted.

She said, "I just want my phone call." They handed her a phone. She typed in a number.

The doctors examined Tyrian's body, seeing some from of contusion. It rang. One doctor asked, "Is that a.. Phone?"

The phone exploded, taking the Scorpion Faunus with it. It destroyed the entire dungeon. Joker was unharmed. She just stood there, like a badass. She took the keys from a guard's pocket. She looked over to Roman Torchwick's cell, and shook the keys. She said, "Hi there." To the shivering Roman. She took him, tied him up and gaged him, and met up with the others, as they escaped.

They were gone, before Ozpin and his circle, even knew anything about it.

(Later). Ruby untied Weiss, and dragged her away. Weiss kept calling out, "Mother!"

Then, at the library, the building exploded. Taking Weiss' mother with it. Winter ran up to it, but was held back by her soldiers.

Then, at King's Theater, the building also exploded. Weiss' face caught in the fire, hence turning her into Two-Face.

Ozpin realized, "Joker wanted to get caught. She wanted us, to lock her in the dungeon."

(In the future. What's left of Beacon). The other members of the Legion watched as Weiss turned into Two-Face, back in the past. Four of the five people in the room, watching with such enjoyment.

In the center of the room, stood a young girl, supposedly around twenty. She was wearing an outfit, similar to General Ironwood's. The room was too dark, to tell anything else.

She said, "The Legion's visit to the future, has nearly completed. All that remains, is for Teams JNPR and CFVY, as well as Yang, Blake, and Ruby, to become their true selves." She called up Joker, "Shall we proceed to phase two, glorious leader?"

Joker chuckled, "Yes." She smirked, "Everything okay on your end, Penny?"

The android sighed. She turned on the lights, showing her emotionless green eyes and slicked back orange hair. The three orbs, proudly shown on her forehead. She said, "You know the designation of 'Penny' is no longer my designation."

Joker said, "Sorry. Everything okay on your end, Brainiac?" She was annoyed. Which, made the android bare her own smirk.

Brainiac responded, "Everything is as you desire it, Joker."

Joker said, "Be ready to take us home."


	16. After the escape

Ruby stood next so Weiss' hospital bed. She took Weiss' coin, and placed it on the table. She said, "I'm sorry, Weiss." She left, enraged at her future self. She couldn't believe what happened.

Back at Beacon, Yang was sitting alone. Remembering what Penguin said. She saw unlit cigars everywhere, and unopened bottles of whiskey. She was about to take one, Blake stopped her.

The Cat Faunus asked, "Still concerned?" As her partner nodded, she said, "I am too. I promised, when I entered Beacon, to never go back to stealing. Yet.." She started shaking, "There I was, dressed in that getup.. Pickpocketing,whipping people to death.. Hurting people for fun.." She looked Yang in the eye, "I almost thought.. Is that who I am? Who I am destined to be?" She looked down in sadness. She said, "Has anything changed, from my past? Is my future.. Just getting worse?"

Yang looked at her friend, and took her hand. She said, "I know how you feel." She looked her in the eyes, and wiped her tears, "When I was a kid, I hurt people. Just because I could. I took money, and became, probably, the world's youngest crime lord." She started shaking, speaking in the Cockney accent, "To see myself, wearing a monocle, walking around dressed up like a Penguin.. Calling myself Penguin.. Being a crime lord again." She brought Blake closer, "I guess I feel the same way."

(Afterword).

Weiss woke, feeling the burns on her face. She saw her coin, laying on the table next to her. She saw that one side was scorched, by the same flame that scorched her face. She began to remember her mother. While she drank, ridiculously, she was still a loving mother. Ignoring her children, but still trying as hard as she could to show them love. She stood up to Jacques for them. Gave Weiss the coin.. She was a mother, through and through.

Weiss took the coin, and her bitter memories.. And screamed in anger at the world around her.

(Meanwhile).

Team JNPR were contemplating everything. How Jaune could go from his usual self, to a vigilante murdering criminals believing himself to be a hero. How Pyrrha, despite her persona of kindness, and wanting to help.. Could turn to hating everything, other than the Legion, that isn't a plant. How Ren could lose his eye, and go from the honorable man he is, to a man who kills for money. How Nora, could end up experimenting on innocent people, just prove a point.

But, they decided to take their minds off it, in a little training session. Ozpin knew what his students were feeling, and hoped to help them, in any way he could. But, he was glad they were comforting each other.

However, Team CFVY approached him. They decided to share their secrets. Coco decided to go first.


	17. Coco Adel: Behind the mask

(Ozpin's office).

Everyone gathered around the leader of Team CFVY. She prepared to tell her secret. She sighed, "Let's start at the beginning." She coughed, as she spoke in a NorthEast Vacuo accent, "I'll talk, as I have since I was born."

(Flashback. Coco POV).

I was born to the biggest Crime Lord in Vacuo, hence my 'typical gangster' accent. My father, Charles Adel, was the biggest crime lord in half of Remnant. He wanted someone to take over, in case something happened to him.

He always told me, "Remember Coco, in this world there are two types of people. The ones who have money, and those who wish they did. One is cruel. Sadistic. Evil. Abusing power. Among that group.." He would always carry around money, "We fit in. It's horrible, but in today's world, we have to do what we have to do." I'd understood, and went on with my life.

My childhood was just, getting what I wanted. My life before Beacon, was just establishing mob connections. Before I came to Beacon, my life was just money, crime, drugs, deals, wine.. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. Granted, it was to establish connections, and get certain people to leave me alone.. But it still made up a slight bit, of my life.

My family life.. Wasn't much. Not horrible, I never got abused, my parents showed me some love. But, it wasn't exactly as good as it could be. My father was a crime lord, and he took his business very seriously. One day, I'd take the position. But one day.. Dad was my only family. Keeping me strong.

When I was about seventeen, just before coming to Beacon.. I was ready to take over. My family's mob, has been around since the beginning of crime. Yes, crime. Society is full of crime.. When it started, my family took pride in it. But, for the past five generations, you could identify the leader of the mob. A skull mask, made of smooth plastic. However.. It's not a normal skull mask. It's a black skull mask. My father wore it, whenever I wasn't around. I know, cause I saw the tape. Said that, when I took over, I would get to wear it. But, when he died, his capo (mob term for second in command) took over. I was told, if I killed him, I would be in charge. For whatever reason.. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I grabbed the mask, and fled to Vale. However, some of my dad's loyalists still report to me. I've kept tabs on the guy, in case of relapse.

I'm thankful I have Team CFVY. As well as my other friends, here at Beacon. They've kept me grounded, and helped me to avoid that. But.. In case I have relapse.. I still talk to my father's loyalists.

(Flashback over).

Team CFVY embraced their leader, and helped her through this difficult time.

Next, Fox would tell his secret.

(Another cliff hanger. Yeah, I can do that. See how it feels?)


End file.
